


Beyond Detention

by Sablesilverrain



Category: Dark Series - Christine Feehan, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Don't copy to other sites, First Snarry, M/M, No Horcruxes, Older Fic, Oral Sex, Slash sex, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows, not my best writing, rough blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Harry Potter/Dark series crossover.Harry Potter wants Severus Snape, but is willing to settle for anyone that will have him, if it will keep him form dying a virgin. But there are a few surprises in store for him, and one of them involves his Potions professor--and a certain destiny Harry might not be fully prepared for.





	1. Beyond Detention

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is probably not a good indication of what this story is about, but I couldn't think of any other way to put it. 
> 
> My first Snarry, written in 2009, so unless you are familiar with my more recent work, don't comment on the quality. I have since greatly improved, and I am posting this unchanged, unvarnished and in its original (not the best writing) form. 
> 
> That being said, it is kind of cute, and had some funny bits. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Shit.” Harry muttered, covering his head and ducking as his potion exploded.  
  
Outraged shrieks and exclamations filled the room.  
  
“_Mister_ Potter,” Snape growled, casting a nonverbal scourgify, “Your ineptitude will _never_ fail to astound me. Detention with me, every night, at eight o’clock. For a _month_.” He finished.  
  
Harry stood up, his fists clenched at his sides. “But that’s until the end of the year!” He argued.   
  
Snape smirked. “I’d be glad for that, if I were you. Otherwise, I could make this punishment last even longer.” He said with obvious satisfaction.   
  
Harry glowered back, sitting down heavily. “Yes, _Sir_.” He said, spitting out the last word as though it were a curse.   
  
Hermione sent him a sympathetic look. Harry shrugged sullenly in response.  


*****  
  
“Seriously, mate, I feel for you. That greasy git is the stuff of nightmares, and no one should have to spend that much time with him. If you ask me, Dumbledore should have left him with you-know-who to die.” Ron said in between bites of his dinner.   
  
Hermione sighed. “Honestly, Ron. Say it with me: Vol-de-mort. Anyway, I’m sure it can’t be all that bad, Harry. What’s the worst that could happen?”   
  
Harry sighed. “I don’t even want to think about it. I might make it happen.”   


*****  
  
Harry walked into the Potions classroom at exactly eight o’clock. “Sir?” He asked, seeing Snape seated at his desk, grading essays.   
  
Snape looked up. “Potter. You will be brewing a potion tonight. I expect you to follow the directions _exactly_. If you make a mistake, I will know. Directions are on the board. Begin.” He said, then turned back to his papers. He knew the potion would be inadequate, but maybe the boy would be able to learn the value of paying attention to detail, as he had obviously not done earlier that day.  
  
Harry got the things he’d need out of the supply cupboard, and sat down in front of the cauldron he was obviously meant to use. He concentrated on following the directions exactly, and before he knew it, he had finished the potion.   
  
He looked up and met Snape’s thoughtful gaze. “Finished, Sir.”   
  
Snape walked over and examined the potion. He bent and inhaled deeply. “Very well.” He said, his eyes narrowed. “You may go.”   
  
Harry stood and hurried out.   
  
‘If he managed to botch a simple potion such as the ones we made today, how could he brew one that exceeds N.E.W.T. standards so easily? Moreover, how did he manage to do it _perfectly_?’ Snape wondered. He quickly poured some into a vial and went to send it to Malfoy Manor.  
  
*****  
  
“So, he’s punishing you for exploding your potion by having you brew more potions?” Ron asked. “Not the best idea, if you ask me.”   
  
Hermione shrugged. “He may think you just need more practice.” She pointed out.   
  
Harry sighed. “I honestly don’t understand his reasoning, but it’s better than scrubbing cauldrons.” He conceded.  
  
*****

The next few nights, Harry was again unwittingly brewing extremely difficult potions perfectly.  
  
After the fourth perfect potion, Snape decided to confront Harry on the subject of his deliberate idiocy.   
  
“Potter.” Snape drawled as the Gryffindor walked into the room for his detention. “Why is it that you manage never to brew a perfect potion in class, but you can perfectly brew the potions I’ve been assigning you for these detentions? They are all at least twice as difficult as those you’re screwing up in class on a daily basis.” He said acidly.  
  
Harry gaped at him. “I... Didn’t know that, Sir. I guess it might be because you never insult me during the detentions, so I can concentrate on the potion. In class, I can’t think of anything but trying to avoid losing Gryffindor points.” He admitted.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes in thought. “Very well. We will need to try to overcome our differences in order to further your progress in class. I would like your assistance with a potion I am trying to create. It should counter the effects of Dementors. A simple cheering potion has, thus far, proven insufficient for the task.”   
  
Harry nodded. Did this mean that Snape finally saw him as an equal? ‘Well, whatever brought this on, I might as well accept it and seize the opportunity to make another powerful ally.’ He decided.  
  
“However, that is a job for a different day.” Snape continued. “Tonight, you will be brewing another batch of the first one you brewed.” He finished.  
  
Harry nodded. “Sir, may I ask what it’s for?” He asked.  
  
Snape smirked. “You may. It is a potion to help ease the strain a difficult pregnancy can put a woman under.”   
  
Harry felt a brief flash of anger at the thought that Snape was to be a father, which was totally irrational. “Congratulations, Sir.” He said softly.  
  
Snape sneered at him. “_I’m_ not the father, idiot boy! It’s for Narcissa Malfoy. She had trouble enough carrying Draco to full term. Without this potion, another pregnancy may well kill her. Unfortunately, the fool desperately wants a girl, so she refuses to listen to reason and take a contraceptive potion.”   
  
Harry blinked. “Oh.” Was all he could think to say. He was now privy to details of Malfoy senior’s sex life that he could have spent a blissful eternity ignorant of. Namely, the fact that it still existed.  
  
Snape sighed. “Lucius has defected to the light, or I wouldn’t be doing this for him. If you tell anyone about his new loyalties, however, I will be forced to kill you.” He said tonelessly.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes, Sir.”   
  
Snape nodded once. “You may begin, Potter.” He said, heading to his desk.  
  
Harry worked on the potion, finally realizing why Snape loved the subject so much. It was exact, subtle, and impersonal, much like the man himself. He finished the potion twice as fast as he had last time. “Finished, Sir.” He said softly.  
  
Snape looked up from the essays he was grading in surprise. “Already?” He asked.   
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Snape walked over and examined the potion. Once again, he was forced to deem it perfect. He blinked in shock. “Very well.” He said, his voice even. “You may spend the rest of your time here brewing another potion of your choice. My books are there,” He said, gesturing to a cupboard the class never used. “You may choose any potion you like.”   
  
Harry blinked in surprise. He was sure that no other student had been given permission to even _touch_ any of Snape’s books. So, why would Snape choose him to have the honor? He got up and opened the cupboard, then gasped. It was actually a library, and it looked as though some of the books hadn’t been touched in centuries, yet they were all perfectly preserved. “Sir?” He breathed in awe.  
  
Snape’s smirk was evident in his voice. “I’m sure you know that the dungeons were Salazar Slytherin’s domain of choice? That, Potter, is his personal library. However, if you touch a book of his that does not view you as worthy, rest assured that it will make its indignation clear to you.” Harry could clearly hear the amusement in his tone.  
  
“Yes, Sir.” Harry said, heading into the large room. He saw a book that had a red-and-gold binding, and began to reach for it, curiously. Before his hand touched it, a small bolt of lightning zapped his hand. “Ow.” He muttered. “Temperamental bloody book.” He left it alone and felt a bit of a pull towards the back of the room. He followed it and his hand was drawn to an emerald green book with silver lettering that warmed in his hands as he picked it up, as if to welcome him. After reading the title, ‘Potions of the Skilled,’ he realized that the handwriting looked slightly off. Then he realized why and gasped. “The book is in Parseltongue!” He whispered to himself. He brought it out of the library.   
  
Snape looked over at him and saw the book. “How in the name of Merlin did you manage to get that book?! It won’t even let me touch it! And how do you plan to read it if it’s not in English or even Latin?!”   
  
Harry looked up at him. “It was calling to me. And I _can_ read it, Sir. It’s written in Parseltongue.” He explained.   
  
Snape stared at him for a long moment. “Indeed? Could you tell me what the subject matter is?” He asked.  
  
Harry flushed. “Potions. The title is ‘Potions of the Skilled.’”  
  
Snape sighed, burying his face in his hands. “So it is a book of potions that only a Parselmouth can brew. Wonderful. And it chose you to be the one to use it.” He looked at Harry. “Would you mind reading some of the potions aloud for me so that I can write them?”  
  
Harry nodded and opened the book, then began to read.   
  
“All of these potions are intended to enhance the life of a Parselmouth in some way, whether by helping one to develop their fledgling gift, or to increase their power, or even to find their perfect mate.”   
  
“Potter.” Snape sighed.  
  
Harry looked up, noticing that Snape was a bit flushed. ‘Shit.’ He thought. ‘I’ve made him angry.’   
  
“Potter, you are speaking Parseltongue.” He said evenly.  
  
Harry flushed. “Right. Well, it says--” Harry paused as his throat refused to produce sound. “It seems I can’t tell you.”   
  
Snape growled—actually _growled_—and Harry shivered as the sound shot straight to his cock. “Damn book! Bloody founders!”   
  
Harry laughed, abruptly turning it into a choke.   
  
Snape shot him a glare for his trouble. “If the book chose you, Potter, then you should keep it, for the time being. If you wish to brew any of the potions it contains, you may do so, but if you use the last of any of my ingredients, it is your job to replace them. You can have unlimited access to this classroom. However, at night there are wards on this room. I will adjust them to allow you in, but do not bring any of your little friends, as they will be severely injured by the wards.” He finished.  
  
Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He said, then began to get a cauldron ready to brew one of the potions he had noticed. It would let him into the mind of the person that best suited him while keeping that person oblivious of the presence spying on them. That way, he’d be able to decide how to approach that person best at his own leisure. It would take a week to brew. And he was more than willing to put time into it to get the one thing he wanted most: someone to love him for _who_ he was, not _what_.   


*****  
  
Snape sighed, massaging his temples. He heard a sound coming from the table Harry was working at and nearly groaned when his ears finally caught the sounds of soft hissing. Apparently, Harry was muttering to himself in Parseltongue. After trying off and on last night, they had concluded that the instructions to the potions in Salazar Slytherin’s book could only be spoken in Parseltongue or not at all.   
  
‘Why,’ Snape wondered, exasperated, ‘must Harry speak the instructions as he works? Moreover, why must Parseltongue sound so bloody sexy coming from him? _And since when is he Harry_?! _Damn_!’ He gritted his teeth, laying his forehead on his desk.  
  
“Sir, are you ill?” Harry’s voice cut through his mental tirade against Parselmouths everywhere.   
  
Snape raised his head and glared at him. “No. Get back to work, if you please. Be glad that I’m not having you scrub cauldrons.” He snapped.   
  
Harry’s cheeks colored and he bit his lip before replying, “This potion needs to stand for twenty-four hours before I continue.” At least he was allowed to say that much in English.   
  
Snape sighed in disgust, secretly relieved. No more muttering would do wonders for his mood. “Then find something to do.” He said, bored.   
  
“I was wondering if I could talk to you, Sir?” Harry asked, nervously.   
  
Snape raised a brow. “About?”   
  
“Well,” Harry began, “I’ve heard that wizards aren’t as uptight about some things as Muggles are.” He said, flushing further.  
  
“What things, specifically?” Snape asked, trying to keep a hold on his temper. If Harry was going to skate around the subject, this discussion could very well last all night.  
  
“Well, homosexuality, for one.” He said quietly. “Is that true?”   
  
Snape smirked. “As there are many potions that can make it possible for a man to carry and give birth to a child, it is more acceptable in our world, yes. But this begs the question of our Golden Boy’s sexual tastes. _Are_ you homosexual, Potter?”   
  
Harry turned a remarkable shade of red. “Yes.” He whispered.  
  
“Well, well, well. Who would have thought? How very... Deviant of you, Potter.” Snape purred.  
  
Harry met Snape’s eyes suddenly. “What about _you_, Professor?” He shot back. “I’ve heard rumors about you.”   
  
Snape’s eyes hardened. “What I do in my spare time is _not_ your concern!” He hissed angrily.  
  
Harry gulped. “What if I wanted you to do something with _me_ in your spare time?” He asked in a whisper, staring at the floor.  
  
Snape hardened at the thought. “You aren’t of legal age to decide that in our world, you have to be seventeen, and I have no wish to kiss a Dementor for _forcing_ the Boy-Who-Lived.” He said.  
  
Harry blinked in shock, looking at him again. “But I _asked_ for it!” He protested.   
  
Snape snorted. “And do you think society would accept that? You forget, _Harry_, that I am a Death Eater.” He declared, unabashed.  
  
“What about when I’m of age?” Harry pressed.   
  
Snape sighed. The boy was stubborn, he’d give him that. “Then, if you still feel that way, we will discuss the possibility.”  
  
Harry bit his lip to force his voice not to waver. “And what if one, or both, of us die before that? What then? I don’t want to look back and wonder what could have been!” He said, nearly yelling.   
  
Snape stood up and leaned over Harry, his eyes full of fury—and no small amount of fear at himself. “First, I will ask you to please keep your voice down, as sound carries quite well in the dungeons. Second, if either of us should die in the war, it will be for a more important cause then the satisfaction of your libido. Please remember that what we will do must be done to ensure safety for millions of children, wizard and Muggle alike, throughout the world.” He hissed.   
  
Harry swallowed. “My libido? Fine. Right. Good night, Sir.” He forced out through a throat tight with tears, then gathered his things and left. At least he’d be able to have love from _someone_, if this potion worked. Even if it wasn’t the one person he admired the most.  


*****

  
Harry watched Snape throughout the next potions class. He had stopped antagonizing Harry, whose work had improved as a result, and he found himself wondering more about why he had propositioned Snape if he was going to find out who his perfect match was in just two days’ time.   
  
After all, he wanted to give _that_ person his virginity, right? It wasn’t like he was looking to just throw it away on anyone.   
  
But Snape _was_, after all, one of the few people Harry felt he could relate to. He was just as involved, and had as much risk, in the war going on as Harry himself was and did. Not to mention that he was extremely attractive for his age, skilled in his art, strong enough to protect someone he cared about deeply enough and, when it came to the Dark Arts, a force to be reckoned with.  
  
“Potter?” Snape’s voice broke into his thoughts and Harry realized that everyone was putting their things away.   
  
“Sorry, Professor.” Harry mumbled, blushing a bit at being caught daydreaming in potions class, of all places.  
  
“Ten points from Gryffindor for daydreaming and you may stay after to make up for what you have missed from my lecture.” He said, leaving to snap at Neville for knocking over a vial of boomslang skin.  
  
Harry sighed, laying his forehead against the desk in defeat. Now he really _was_ in trouble. Snape _had_ to know what he had been thinking about; there was no way he _couldn’t_.  
  
Hermione and Ron gave him sympathetic looks and got up, leaving him behind as the classroom emptied.   
  
Harry looked up to see Snape talking to Draco in low tones by the door. Draco smirked and said something Harry couldn’t make out completely, but he knew he heard his name. Snape’s lips thinned and he grabbed Draco’s arm roughly, shoving him out the door as the teen snickered.   
  
Snape then turned to Harry. “Potter, I talked to Dumbledore last night, and he has told me that there are a few changes he wants to make to your schedule for the last few weeks of your schooling. He felt it would be beneficial for you to learn some of the common curses and counter curses that the Death Eaters will be inclined to use against you in the war, should you have to face them in combat.”  
  
“And you’re the only one here that can teach me.” Harry finished.  
  
Snape nodded. “Indeed. We will be starting as soon as you have the potion you have started finished, so that you don’t risk ruining it and wasting all the time and ingredients you have used on it thus far.” He said.  
  
Harry sighed. “Okay. Sir?”  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes. “What?”   
  
Harry flushed. “I’m sorry for how I acted last night. I suppose it’s just the fact that I’m all too aware of my own mortality now that caused me to propose what I did. I shouldn’t have overstepped the bounds of the teacher-student relationship.” He said.  
  
Snape nodded. “Accepted. See that it doesn’t happen again.” He said, turning to walk back to his desk. “You may leave now, if you promise to use Ms. Granger’s notes to study.”  
  
Harry nodded eagerly and left, deciding to find Ron and Hermione and let them know that he was going to be looking for a relationship, or at least a fling, before he had to dedicate his life to killing a madman. Best that they be aware of it so he didn’t have to lie to them when he found someone.  


*****  
  
Harry smiled, walking to the potions room to finish his potion as he looked forward to the night he had planned. After his apology to Snape the day before, he had come clean to Hermione and Ron about his sexual preferences, and they had accepted them (Hermione had already known for some time).   
  
He had also approached Seamus Finnegan about a one-week period of experimentation so that he could learn more about what his orientation entailed and, after a bit of coercing, Seamus had managed to get his boyfriend, Justin Finch-Fletchley, to not only agree to it, but to help educate Harry. They were going to be meeting in an abandoned classroom that night at eleven. Harry was both excited and nervous about it, having never even kissed another guy before. He had no idea how far they wanted to take things.   
  
He walked into the class to find his potion shimmering, slowly turning emerald green. He ran to get the last ingredient and a knife. As he added the tiniest amount of lacewing flies, the potion shimmered and turned silver. Harry took a deep breath and held his arm over the potion, pressing the knife to his skin. He gritted his teeth and drew the knife quickly across his arm, cutting deeply enough to cause his own blood to drip rapidly into the cauldron.  
  
Snape hissed and averted his eyes, trying to keep his reaction under control. Once he heard Harry spell the wound shut, he stood and stalked over to the boy. “Potter, did you deliberately fail to mention that this particular potion was _blood magic_? You _are_ aware that blood magic has been illegal for centuries?”  
  
Harry filled a vial and used a spell to dispose of the rest of the potion. “It isn’t harmful, and no one will ever know that it even existed, so I didn’t see the problem, Sir.” He replied calmly.  
  
Snape gritted his teeth. “Fine.” He snapped, stalking to his desk to grade essays. “On your own head be it.”   
  
Harry placed the vial in his pocket, where he would let it sit until tomorrow morning, when it would be ready to take. Whether or not he would keep meeting with Seamus and Justin after he took it would depend on who it was and if he had time to kill waiting for that person to notice him.  
  
Harry decided to hang out in the library for the rest of his “detention” and explore some more books in there. He walked in and began moving along the shelves. Again, he tried to retrieve the red-and-gold book, and again it rejected him, though not as strongly this time. Harry frowned and moved on.   
  
He felt himself drawn to a small cupboard, which had a lock on it that seemed to be made of solid gold. He wondered if it could be unlocked magically, but if it could, then why was there such a thick layer of dust on the handle?   
  
He used alohomora on it, just in case, and it clicked and swung open. Inside was a small gold book with maroon lettering on it that read: For My Heir, When the Time is Right. Underneath the words was a picture of a rearing lion. Harry recognized the book as Godric Gryffindor’s and put it in his pocket, deciding he’d read it later. The cupboard shut on its own, and no matter what he did, he could not reopen it.  
  
Harry shrugged and turned to leave, but instead found himself staring at a door that had just appeared in the wall. It was behind the closet that Snape kept his supplies in. Why would there suddenly be a door there?  
  
Then, he saw Snape walk into the room. Snape stopped as he caught sight of the door that had Harry so transfixed. “When did that appear?” He asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, dazed. “Just now, Sir.” He answered.  
  
Snape met Harry’s eyes and looked back at the door. “Let’s find out what’s in there, then.” He said, heading for it.  
  
Harry gasped as Snape opened the door. Inside were portraits of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin... together. And not just together, but... _Doing things_ together!   
  
Harry’s face flushed as he looked around at the pictures of the two men in rather amorous situations. One of the pictures, in which the two men were lying in bed with the covers over their bottom halves, was the only animated one in the room. Thankfully.  
  
“Hello!” The form of Godric Gryffindor called cheerfully, waving at them.   
  
Salazar glared at them from over his shoulder, where he was spooned up against the other man. “_That_ is the boy? Godric, you said he was attractive.”   
  
Gryffindor flushed. “Well, he is! Look at him! Looks a lot like me at that age!” He argued.   
  
Slytherin raised a brow. “Indeed. Pity.”   
  
Gryffindor smiled. “And you must be the present Potions Master? Severus Snape, was it?”   
  
Snape nodded curtly.   
  
Gryffindor hummed, thoughtfully. “There is a lot of tension between you two. This will simply not do. I had hoped that you would have discovered by now that some things can’t be left to chance, Severus.” Godric said, sounding exasperated.  
  
Slytherin sighed. “Let me, Godric.” He said, kissing the other man on the temple. “Severus, you have let things keep you from what you want, and sometimes, what you _need_, for far too long. It is past time for you to just take what you crave, no matter what anyone else would say about it. And I assure you, the time to do it is now. If you do not act soon enough, all will be lost. Not only your sense of self, but also the whole of the Wizarding world’s future will be ruined. Once you have taken hold of that one thing you need above all else, that book which so intrigues both of you will be yours to read. It will not open for you until you both are ready to read what it is that must be done to ensure that your mission is successful.” He finished.   
  
Gryffindor rolled his eyes. “Yes, and that wasn’t cryptic at all. I’m sure Harry knows exactly what you were talking about.”  
  
Slytherin sighed. “It wasn’t _his_ message to understand. You know he is not ready to hear the whole of it.”   
  
Gryffindor shrugged. “True. Severus, you know that your time is running out. When did you reach maturity?”   
  
Snape ground his teeth. “Enough already! Bloody nosy portraits! Come on, Potter. Let’s get out of here.” He snarled, leaving the room.   
  
“His plans for tonight will ruin it all!” Slytherin called after them.  
  
Harry checked the time. 10:57.  
  
“Professor, it’s almost eleven-“   
  
“Leave.” Snape sighed.  
  
Harry smiled and left.  
  
*****

  
Severus sighed, massaging his temples. They had to go and remind him of his damned race and his darker side. He wasn’t feeling the call to kill _that_ strongly yet. Although the scent of Harry’s blood still filled him with a desperate longing that bordered on excruciating pain, even if it was now just a memory.   
  
He thought back to their words. He couldn’t just take Harry yet. He was too young, and he had to stay innocent until he was ready for their bonding.   
  
‘His plans for tonight will ruin it all.’  
  
Severus’ eyes snapped open and he stood, striding out of the room. “Damn that foolish boy!” He snarled, pulling out his wand. “Point me Harry Potter!”


	2. Carpal-What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self-control, as usual. Thankfully, this is already done.

Harry ran at breakneck speed to the classroom they were meeting at and opened the door. He smiled. Justin and Seamus were already snogging, an open bottle of Firewhiskey between them. Seamus smiled, a bit tipsy, holding out the bottle to Harry.  
  
“Have some Gryffindor courage, Harry! It will make this go smoother!” He offered.  
  
Harry smiled and took the bottle, taking a few gulps.  
  
As soon as he set the bottle down, Justin’s body was pressing him backward, toward the floor, as the other teen kissed him. He moaned, going with it, as Seamus helped him get his robe off and started working on the buttons of his shirt.  
  
Justin broke the kiss and moved downward, working to undo Harry’s jeans.  
  
Harry gasped and arched when Seamus closed his teeth over a pert nipple, nipping it and soothing the pain with his tongue as his trousers were finally undone.  
  
“_What_ is the meaning of this?!”

The three teens froze, heads turning to see their potions professor standing in the doorway, absolutely livid.  
  
Harry blushed and tried to cover himself.  
  
“Finnegan, Finch-Fletchley, kindly retire to your dormitories _immediately_. Potter, you will cover yourself and report to my rooms.” He snapped, turning and striding away.  
  
“Shit.” Harry muttered. “I’ve _got_ to be expelled now.”  
  
Seamus bit his lip. “Sorry, mate. I guess this means we’re not going to do this after all?” He asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. “Guess not.”  
  
Justin sighed. “And you’re so hot, too. This sucks.”  
  
Harry got up. “See you later, if the snarky old bat doesn’t kill me.”  
  
*****

  
Harry got down to the dungeons to find the door to Snape’s private chambers ajar. He poked his head in. Snape was sitting in a black chair next to the fireplace. Another identical one was facing it.  
  
“Come in, Mr. Potter.” Snape snapped.  
  
Harry gulped and stepped into the room, closing the door. “Yes, Sir?”  
  
Snape pointed to the chair that faced his. “Sit.”  
  
Harry sat in the chair, nervous.  
  
“Potter.” Snape started. “Are you aware of how _stupid_ you were acting just a few minutes ago? If you were to throw away your innocence on those two _children—_” He broke off, shaking his head. “You have no idea what you could have done, had you succeeded.”  
  
Harry glared at Snape. “But you already said that you wouldn’t do anything with me! I don’t want to wait anymore! Besides, my _innocence_ has nothing to do with anything. It’s not going to help me kill Voldemort or win Quidditch matches or get more N.E.W.T.s. It’s just something I want gone. _Now_. And if it won’t be with you, I’ll find someone else.” He snarled.  
  
Snape smirked and leaned back. “Oh, but it _is_ important. And I never said that I wasn’t willing to sleep with you. I told you to come back when you were _older_. But perhaps I should rephrase that: Come back when you are _mature_ enough to handle it.”  
  
Harry scowled. “I’m more than mature enough, thank you! And if you saw more of me than everybody else, you’d know that! But no, you see nothing but Harry Potter, the boy who’s going to have to defeat Voldemort. Moreover, if I’m going to die in this bloody war, I’m damn well not going to die a _virgin_!” He shouted.  
  
Snape was glad he had put up silencing charms. He gritted his teeth. “If I were to tell you to wait—“  
  
“What’s in it for _me_ if I do?” Harry challenged.  
  
Snape sighed. “I have no objection to a relationship with you, aside from the fact that having sex at this point is illegal—“  
  
“I don’t care about that.”  
  
“So I’ve noticed.” Snape remarked dryly. “But if we were to start down that road, we would need to go slowly for a few different reasons. The most important of those reasons is that I am Carpathian.”  
  
Harry blinked. “Carpal-what?”  
  
Snape smirked. “Carpathian. I have a book you can read that will answer a few questions you may have, so that I don’t have to answer questions for hours.” He said, summoning a book and handing it to Harry. “Go back to your dormitory and try not to have sex with anyone, please.” He drawled. “I’ll see you tomorrow evening to begin training you for the war.”  
  
Harry nodded, taking the book and leaving. “Thank you, Sir.”  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. “Get out of here, Potter.” He replied.  
  
  
*****

Harry sat down in the same armchair he had sat in last night.  
  
Snape walked over to a cabinet to pour himself a Firewhiskey, then turned to Harry. “Do you drink?” He asked.  
  
Harry blushed. “Y-yes. Sir.” he added.  
  
Snape sighed. “You may call me Severus in private, if you would like. I believe that would be best, if we are going to be... Involved.” He said.  
  
Harry blushed further. “Okay.” He said softly.  
  
Snape brought Harry a glass of Firewhiskey, then sat in his chair, staring at the fire. “How much of the book have you read thus far?” He asked.  
  
Harry stared down at the drink he held in his lap. “All of it.” He said softly.  
  
Snape blinked in shock, turning to face Harry. “_All_ of it? In less than twenty-four hours? While you had classes?”  
  
Harry gulped. “I borrowed a time-turner from Professor McGonagall, Si- Severus."  
  
Snape nodded, sitting back and smirking. “And do you think you are ready to begin a relationship with me, knowing what you will be getting yourself into?” He asked.  
  
Harry nodded. “I... Think so.” He said quietly. “I want to try.”  
  
Snape shook his head. “With a Carpathian, there is no such thing as try. There is do, and do not. If I convert you, there is no going back. You will be Carpathian, and my Lifemate, forever.” He took a sip of his drink, staring at Harry’s face as he did so. The teen was struggling with the knowledge that he only got one chance to be with Severus, and if he took it, and it failed, that was it. He was stuck, regardless of if he wanted out or not.  
  
Severus took pity on him. “Harry.” He called softly, breaking the teen out of his reverie. “I would never hurt you or force you into something you aren’t ready for. If you need time—" That was as far as he got before Harry launched himself out of his chair and into Severus’ lap, his mouth fastening over Severus’ desperately.  
  
“I want you.” He whispered once they were forced to break for air. “I don’t care what you are, I’d want you anyway. I’ll do it.” He said.  
  
Severus nodded, a small smile turning the corners of his mouth up almost imperceptibly. “Very well. Do you have any questions you want to ask me?”  
  
Harry nodded. “How do you stay up during the day? Don’t you eat normal food? And how _do_ you get blood?” He asked in one breath.  
  
Severus chuckled. “Potions, yes, though I don’t _need_ to, and Draco Malfoy.”  
  
Harry gagged. “Oh, god, I kissed the mouth that’s been on _Malfoy’s_ neck?! Gross!” He stood up, wiping his mouth.  
  
Severus raised a brow, amused. “Well, once Lucius married Narcissa, she got quite a bit jealous, so when Draco was old enough to understand about me, he offered to feed me in his father’s stead. Especially when he found out that the experience is rather... Stimulating.”  
  
Harry frowned. “Great. Well, how often do you need to... Feed?”  
  
Severus smiled. “Every few days, if I don’t get injured or expend too much energy. Which reminds me, Draco should be—" He paused at a knock on his door. “Right on time.” He got up and opened it.  
  
Draco stood there, smirking. “Hello, Sev. Have you talked to your little Lifemate yet?” He glanced past him and saw Harry. “Oh.” He looked at Severus’ face. “Am I interrupting?”  
  
Severus sighed. “Come in.” He said in a bored tone, holding the door open. “Harry, I know you don’t like him, but he is my Godson, so you will have to learn to get along.”  
  
Draco smirked. “Hey, Sev, when you convert him, will he be biting me, too?” He leered at Harry. “I think I’d like that.”  
  
Harry gagged. “You little perverted ferret!”  
  
Draco scowled at him. “On second thought, maybe I’ll just drag him out into the sunlight if he ever forgets his potion.” He groused.  
  
Severus sighed. “Children.” He warned.  
  
Both Harry and Draco turned to him, indignation plain on their faces.  
  
Severus couldn’t help laughing at the sight. The expressions were exactly the same, and they had turned to face him in unison. They could have been twins, if they hadn’t looked so different.  
  
Draco glanced at Harry. “At least he likes me more.”  
  
Harry glared back at him. “Really? Because _I’m_ the one he wants to be with _forever_. You’re going to die in about... Oh, I don’t know, a hundred years? He’ll be around for a lot longer than that.”  
  
“Not if I die of _starvation_, mind you.” Severus interrupted.  
  
Harry turned to him. “_I’ll_ feed you.” He announced.  
  
Severus smiled. “While I appreciate the offer, I need to convert you through blood exchanges, so feeding me is not going to work the same for you yet. I need to feed from someone else as well. Draco is here, and convenient, and I know that if I killed him there’d be hell to pay, so I have quite a good reason to hold back. He’s the logical choice. Besides, once I convert you, if you ever feed from him, you’ll understand why I enjoy Malfoys so much.” He added. “They’re _sweet_.”  
  
Draco preened. “Of _course_ we are.”  
  
Harry sulked. “Fine. Bite him. See if I care.” He said, sitting down heavily, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Severus sighed, walking over to Draco. He swept Draco’s blond hair away from his neck, then sunk his fangs in.  
  
Draco gasped, his eyes fluttering shut, then moaned. He let his head fall to the side, his hands clutching at Severus’ robes. “Sev.” He whimpered softly, after a few moments. “I’m getting dizzy.” He warned.  
  
Severus broke away from Draco suddenly, seeming to pull himself out of a daze. “Sorry, Draco.”  
  
Draco sat down heavily on the floor. “That’s fine.” He said, panting. “I feel like I’m going to pass out. You came close that time, Sev.”  
  
Severus nodded grimly, retrieving a blood-replenishing potion for Draco. “I know. It’s a good thing that I have my Lifemate willing to bond with me now, isn’t it?” He said, starting towards Harry.  
  
Draco nodded, downing the potion. “Yeah. Harry, take good care of him, will you? He’s been through a lot, and there’s still quite a bit to go. What with that bloody vampire that calls himself—”  
  
Severus turned on Draco, fangs bared, eyes flashing. “_Draco_!” He shouted. “_Hold your tongue_!”  
  
Draco shut his mouth with a snap, eyes wide. He nodded.  
  
Harry blinked in confusion. “Severus?” He asked, worried. What vampire?  
  
Severus turned to him, shaking his head. “I’m fine, Harry. Let’s get the first blood exchange done.” He said.  
  
Harry gulped as Severus knelt in front of him.  
  
Severus gently cradled Harry’s head, tilting it back. He pressed his fangs against the pulse point just above Harry’s collarbone, not breaking the skin just yet.  
  
Harry drew a shuddering breath, letting it out in a moan as Severus slid his fangs in, slowly.  
  
Severus quickly sliced his wrist open with a sharp fingernail, pressing the wound to Harry’s mouth. ‘Drink.’ He ordered Harry mentally.  
  
Draco watched, fascinated, as Harry held the wrist to his mouth, drinking eagerly. ‘Gods, that is _hot_!’ He thought, moaning and beginning to stroke himself through his pants.  
  
Harry heard Severus’ laugh in his head.  
  
‘What?’ He asked.  
  
‘Draco is getting off on watching us.’ Severus replied.  
  
Harry moaned against Severus’ wrist, pulling his mouth away from it.  
  
Severus drew his fangs out of Harry, licking the wounds to close them, then he did the same to his wrist. “Draco,” He said, “I will need you again tomorrow night and the next. Once the blood exchanges are finished, you can stop feeding me if you wish.”  
  
Draco sighed, pulling his hand away from his hard member. “But I _like_ feeding you.” He complained.  
  
Severus smiled. “Then you’ll have to talk to Harry.”  
  
Draco sighed. “He won’t let me.” He whined.  
  
Harry glared at the blond. “Too right, I won’t! I don’t want his mouth all over _you_.”  
  
Severus raised a brow. “It would only be in one place. The only person my mouth is going to be _all over_ is _you_.” He drawled.  
  
Harry blushed. “Right. Well.”  
  
Draco pouted. “Fine. I’ll leave now.” He said, walking out the door.  
  
Harry turned to Severus and sighed. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow. I was a bit rude.”  
  
Severus nodded. “Thank you, Harry. I’d hate to lose my Godson over this.”  
  
Harry kissed Severus. “I love you. Have for a while, even though I hid it.” He whispered, laying his forehead against the older man’s, his hands fisted in the inky hair.  
  
Severus smiled at him. “And I love you. You should go, though. Your friends will worry that I’ve killed you if you don’t return soon enough."

*****

  
“Ron? Hermione?” Harry called out as he entered the common room. “Can we talk for a minute?”  
  
Hermione nodded as he came near. Seeing his face, she put up a silencing charm. “What happened? Did Snape make you scrub cauldrons?”  
  
Harry shook his head. “No. Do you know anything about Carpathians?” He asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. “Yes, they are the basis of our vampire myths. All vampires were once Carpathians. A Carpathian male ‘turns’ into a vampire when he kills while feeding, loses his Lifemate, or fails to find his Lifemate. Carpathians also mate for life, because males and females are different in nature; while the females are filled with compassion and light, the males are filled with an inner darkness, capable of great violence. After 200 years, a male Carpathian loses the ability to feel emotions, sexual desire and see in colour. As a result, the darkness slowly spreads and consumes their souls. After they lose emotions, the only thing they can feel is the thrill when they are about to make a kill. The only way emotions and colours are returned to them is when a male finds his Lifemate. Usually, the Lifemate is female, but there have been occasional cases of male-male pairings in Carpathian communities, if the younger male is full of light, like a woman. Once Lifemates find one another, the Carpathian recites the bonding words. Once that is done, it’s permanent. They have to touch minds and share their bodies often. Carpathians are generally attractive and alluring, and most are tall, dark-haired and dark-eyed, actually, a lot like Snape. But of course, he can’t be Carpathian, because he _obviously_ at least has _one_ emotion. Hatred.” She finished her textbook-inspired speech.  
  
Harry flushed. “Actually, he _is_ Carpathian. He has his emotions because he found his Lifemate six years ago. He just hasn’t bonded yet.” He said quietly.  
  
Hermione covered her mouth, her eyes wide. “Oh, my God.” She breathed.  
  
Ron stood up. “_No_!” He shouted. “_Not going to happen_!”  
  
Harry glared at him. “Who the hell are you to make that decision for me?!”  
  
Ron glared back. “Your friend, who needs to save you from yourself!” He answered.  
  
Hermione cast silencing charms on them both. “Harry, you really _do_ need to think it through before you rush in, and Ron, it’s _his_ life, not yours. I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.” She said firmly, taking the silencing charms off.  
  
Harry sighed. “Yes, I do. But... I’m a little scared about it, too. I really don’t know how I can get accustomed to being different than everyone else yet _again_. I’m sick of it.” He said.  
  
Hermione smiled. “We’ll still love you, Harry. If you want, you can even take _my_ blood. I won’t mind.”  
  
Ron scowled. “Yeah, I’ll stand by _you_, but Snape is on his own.” He said.  
  
Harry laughed. “Thanks. I knew I could count on you. You won’t... Tell?” He asked nervously.  
  
Hermione shrugged. “It’s your life. There’s no reason to stop you if it’s what you want, and I don’t like causing problems for you, unless necessary.”  
  
Ron sighed. “I’ll keep your secret, mate. You’d have done the same and more for me.”  
  
Harry hugged them both. “You guys are the best, really.” He said, tears of relief in his eyes.

*****  
  
“Mal- Er, _Draco_. Can I talk to you?” Harry asked, standing in the hall outside the Potions classroom.  
  
Draco sighed disgustedly. “Fine, Potter, but make it quick.”  
  
Harry nodded. “I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night. And... I guess we should at least be civil. I’d hate to be feuding with my in-laws.”  
  
Draco sneered. “Don’t ever refer to me as your in-law again, and you’ve got a deal.”  
  
Harry smiled. “Right. Okay. Friends?”  
  
Draco shrugged. “If you say so.” He said, walking into the classroom, leaving Harry behind.  
  
Harry blinked. “Well, that went well.” He said dryly.  
  
*****

  
“No, you need to spread your legs a bit further apart.” Severus sighed, walking up behind Harry and splaying his palms over the teen’s inner thighs, pushing them further apart.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder at him, smirking. “Ooh, kinky, Professor. Fondling your _student_ in the _classroom_? Bit inappropriate, not that I’m complaining.” He purred.  
  
Severus sighed. “Minx. Hold that stance.” He ordered, taking his previous position a few feet in front of Harry. “Now, again. _Feel_ it.” He reminded Harry.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, brandishing his wand theatrically. “Consopio!” He shouted.  
  
Harry blinked as Snape’s eyes rolled back in his head and the man fell to the floor. Then, he smiled. “I did it!” His smile turned wicked. “Mm, Severus at my mercy. Oh, the possibilities.”  
  
*****

  
Severus opened his eyes to find himself laying on his bed. He looked over to see Harry smirking, toying with a wand. _His_ wand.  
  
“Hello, Professor. I did it. Pity you’re too... _Tied up_ to properly congratulate me. I suppose I’ll just have to help you congratulate me, hm? And I think I know exactly what I want.”  
  
Severus licked his lips. What had gotten into the boy? He was so... Lascivious, all of a sudden. He tried to reach for the boy, only to find that he was, quite literally, _tied up_. His cock hardened immediately. “And exactly what... _Congratulations_ do you require?” He purred.  
  
Harry stood and began pacing, casting lustful looks in Severus’ direction. “I think I want to play a game, Severus.” Harry said slowly.  
  
Severus’ eyes darkened. “Oh?”  
  
“Yes. The Dark Lord has just fallen, you see. And I’ve stepped in to take his place as the new Dark Lord, with _you_ at my side. However, first you need to prove your loyalty to me. I require certain... _Favours_.” Harry said, shooting a meaningful glance in Severus’ direction.  
  
“Yes...” Severus sighed, his breathing quickening. “What can I do to prove myself, My Lord?” He asked, fully slipping into the subservient role.  
  
Harry released his bonds, still using Severus’ wand, and sat in Severus’ chair. “Come here.” He commanded. “Kneel before me, My Severusss.” He ordered, slipping into Parseltongue on the last syllable.  
  
Severus did as he was told, shivering at the hiss. He laid his palms on the Gryffindor’s thighs, looking up at him reverently. “I am at your service, My Lord. Anything you require of me, simply ask, and it shall be yours.” He said softly, letting Harry know that the words were not purely part of their game.  
  
Harry smiled. “Remove my trousers. Without using your hands.” He said lowly.  
  
Severus smiled. “Yes, My Lord.” He purred. He bent and used his teeth to unbutton Harry’s jeans, then carefully pulled down the zipper.  
  
Harry sucked in a breath, becoming unbearably aroused at the sight of Severus on his knees before him, undressing him with his teeth. “Take my cock out, My Severus.” He said, breathlessly.  
  
Severus licked his lips, then pulled it out, sighing as he stared at it, raptly. Harry was impressive. ‘I’ll have to bottom at least once.’ Severus decided then. ‘The boy is simply amazingly built.’ “My Lord, you are most pleasing to the eye.” He said.  
  
Harry hummed, smiling indulgently. “I know.” He purred. He twined one hand in Severus’ hair, forcing the man to meet his eyes. His voice turned cold and predatory. “Suck me, Severus. Take me to the root and make me come. You will not touch yourself at any time. Do you understand?”  
  
Severus shivered. Harry would indeed make a good Dark Lord, if he ever went that route. He had the sexual mastery part down pat. “Yes, My Lord.” He murmured, taking the boy’s cock into his mouth slowly.  
  
Harry’s hand in his hair tightened, and the boy forced his head down, shoving his cock fully into Severus’ throat. Severus raised shocked eyes to Harry’s face, swallowing around the shaft in surprise at the forceful move.  
  
Harry was smirking at him, eyes heavy-lidded, a flush forming on his cheeks. “Yes, Sev. Just like that. Suck me.” He breathed, thrusting his hips slightly.  
  
Severus began moving, sucking and playing his tongue over the shaft in his mouth, humming occasionally. Neither of them heard the door open quietly.  
  
Harry moaned, then began hissing. Severus froze, redoubling his efforts, moaning.  
  
/Gods, yes, Severus, just like that! Harder! I’m going to fuck your mouth so hard, so deep! Love you, love you,/ “Love you!” Harry shouted, falling limp in the chair as Severus quickly swallowed, savouring the taste of Harry.  
  
They both looked toward the door at the sound of the low moan. “That was the fucking hottest thing I’ve ever seen! Merlin, I think I’m going to _come_!” Draco said, his eyes bright and breathing ragged, slowly stroking himself through his trousers.  
  
Severus snorted and Harry blushed, pulling the man nearly on top of himself to cover his partial nudity.  
  
Severus righted his clothes with a thought, then moved.  
  
“Draco.” He said, moving to get a vial of potion. “I take it you’re here to feed me?”  
  
Draco nodded, eyes still wide. “I wouldn’t mind watching you two some more, though.”  
  
Harry blushed further. “Please, let’s not.” He moaned, embarrassed.  
  
Severus just chuckled quietly.


	3. The Change

Harry woke up the next morning, groaning. He _really_ didn’t feel like getting up. He pulled back the hangings on his bed—and screamed, closing them again.   
  
“Mate?” Asked Ron, worried.   
  
Harry hissed in pain, his hands covering his face. “Get Snape!” He shouted through his tears.  
  
He heard Ron curse and rush out of the room. Thankfully, everyone else had already gone to breakfast.  
  
After a few minutes, Ron rushed into the room again. “That bed.” He said.  
  
Severus gave him a droll stare. “Obviously.” He walked up to the hangings and spoke. “Harry?”  
  
Harry whimpered, still clutching his burned face.  
  
“I need you to move to the corner furthest away from where I am. I’m going to need to join you in there, but I don’t want you to get hurt worse. Can you do that for me?” He asked gently.  
  
“Yeah.” Harry choked out, scooting into the darkest corner, far away from the soothing sound of Severus’ voice. “Okay.” He whispered.   
  
Severus quickly opened the hangings enough to get in, then shut them again. He pulled out four vials of potion, setting them on the bed. “I felt your pain, you know.” He said, pulling out the stopper in one. “I was already halfway here when Weasley found me. Ever wonder why I was happy in Slytherin? The dungeons don’t have _windows_.” He said handing the potion to Harry. “Mild painkiller.” He explained.   
  
Harry quickly drank it, sighing in relief.   
  
“Red is really a dreadful colour on you.” Severus observed, pulling out the stopper in the second bottle. “Healing potion.”  
  
Harry downed it, smiling as his face stopped burning. “Thank you.” He said softly.  
  
Ron’s voice cut through angrily. “Why are you _thanking_ him?! _He’s_ the reason it happened in the first place!” He shouted.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. “Twenty points—" He cut off at Harry’s look and smirked, continuing. “_To_ Gryffindor for observation skills I was not aware of.”  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
Severus unstopped the next bottle enjoying Ron’s shouts of rage. “This,” He told Harry, “Will make it so that you can be in sunlight without suffering. It will also make it easier on your eyes.” He said, handing the bottle to Harry.  
  
Harry drank it, enjoying the taste. “Tastes like vanilla!” He exclaimed.   
  
Severus leaned close to whisper in his ear, “Actually, it tastes like _Lucius_.”   
  
Harry shivered at the tone Severus had used. “Really?” He asked.  
  
Severus smiled. “Indeed. This one,” He pulled out the stopper, “Is a modified pepper-up potion. It will enable you to be awake during the day and sleep during the night.” He said, handing it to Harry.  
  
Harry drank it, and the sluggish, I-want-to-go-back-to-sleep feeling retreated. He sighed happily.  
  
Severus smiled. “Not everyone gets that close to being a Carpathian before the last blood exchange.” He observed.  
  
Harry blushed. “Is that good?” He asked.   
  
Severus nodded. “Wonderful.” He said. “It means your body is already starting to change, to restructure itself. Most people have to go through a dramatic change all at once. Yours will be less... Alarming.”  
  
Harry nodded. “Good. I don’t want to have to do this all at once.”   


*****  
  
Hermione frowned. “Well,” She said thoughtfully, over her eggs, “If you’re so close already, that’s a good sign. Your body is accepting the changes as natural occurrences. After all, you don’t want your body to fight it. That would cause the human and Carpathian genes to wage war inside your body for dominance. The Carpathian genes _would_ win, but it would be extremely painful and arduous for you.”  
  
Harry winced. “Yeah, I’d prefer to avoid that.” He said.  
  
Ron frowned. “None of this would be happening at all if the Greasy Git wasn’t so obsessed with you.” He grumbled.  
  
Harry scowled at him. “Ron, if you can’t speak nicely about him, at least hold your tongue! He’s one of the few people that I can really trust. And I _know_ I can trust him, beyond a shadow of a doubt. I’ve been inside his mind, Ron. He’s not obsessed. He really _loves_ me. Which is more than I can say about anyone else I know, besides you two.” He felt tears threatening, and knew if he didn’t get away soon, they’d fall. “_Dammit_!” He shouted, and stood, striding out of the Great Hall and walking aimlessly, not caring where he went, just knowing he had to get _away_.  
  
He stopped suddenly, and sighed wearily, running his hands over his face to get rid of the tear-tracks that had appeared as he walked.   
  
“You shouldn’t skip breakfast, Harry. No matter how distressed you are. Come, we’ll eat in my rooms. I won’t see you starved.” Harry allowed Severus to take his hand and begin guiding him to the dungeons.   
  
“I thought I didn’t _need_ food anymore, Sir.” He joked weakly.   
  
Severus’ lips twitched. “The change is not yet complete, Foolish Boy. There is no way to know which parts have changed without testing them.” He said, the insult becoming an endearment as it passed his lips with affection instead of venom.   
  
Harry smiled as Severus led him into his rooms. “Okay, Sev.”   
  
Severus looked back at Harry and raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but didn’t comment. Instead, he called a house elf and directed it to bring them breakfast.  
  
Harry saw Severus pull out a chair for him at the small table in his room, and lazily flicked his wand at the tall man, thinking ‘Imperio.’   
  
Severus’ eyes took on a glazed look and Harry’s jaw dropped. Then, he smirked and made Severus sit in the chair. He walked over and seated himself in Severus’ lap, making Severus wrap his arms around Harry’s waist, then dropped the spell as he reached for a bowl of grapes.   
  
He popped a grape in his mouth just as Severus’ hand slid under his shirt and a low growl began just behind Harry’s ear. He moaned.  
  
“It’s not nice to cast Unforgivables on Death Eaters, Harry. They don’t like it.” He warned, then gave the nipple he was teasing a sharp pinch, twisting it.  
  
Harry gasped, his back arching at the mingling of pain and pleasure the action caused.  
  
Severus chuckled, then slid his hands down to tease at Harry’s waistband. “Eat.” He ordered Harry, seeing that he had stopped.  
  
Harry grabbed a piece of toast and spread ridiculous amounts of raspberry jam on top of it. He took a bite of it—and his own lip—when Severus’ hand opened the button on his trousers.   
  
Severus chuckled, feeling Harry’s body jerk, then he abruptly stopped when he smelled blood. He grabbed Harry’s chin and turned the teen’s face toward his. His pupils dilated and his nostrils flared as he watched a droplet of blood form on Harry’s lower lip. He leaned in and slowly licked it up, closing his eyes to savour the taste of Harry’s spicy-sweet lifeblood mingled with raspberry jam. He moaned lowly as Harry’s mouth opened and Harry shifted, kissing him tenderly.  
  
Harry sighed, pulling away from Severus’ mouth. “Sorry, Sir. Lost control.”   
  
Severus smiled. “I assure you, it’s _quite_ alright. Feel free to lose control with me whenever you want.” He purred.   
  
Harry blushed, turning to his food to hide it.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. “Sev, we need to get to the Manor, _now_!” Draco shouted, waving a piece of parchment in the air.   
  
Severus stiffened. “No.” He breathed, aghast.  
  
Draco let out a sob. “Yes, you need to stop it! It’s too soon!”   
  
Severus stood, Harry falling out of his lap with a squeak, and opened a cupboard. He grabbed a potion and strode to the fireplace with it. He Flooed to Malfoy Manor as Draco began sobbing.   
  
Harry cursed and rushed over to the teen. “What happened?” He asked urgently.  
  
Draco shook his head. “M-Mother... Labour... Too soon... Needs to stop...” Draco took a deep breath. “I hope he’s not too late.” He said brokenly.   
  
Suddenly, the parchment Draco had brought in went blank. Draco looked down. ‘Your Mother is fine. Severus got here in time. Charity is safe, still. Thank you, Son.’  
  
Draco read it, then collapsed into tears of relief, sitting on the floor.   
  
Harry smiled, sitting in front on him. “Charity? Pretty name.”   
  
Draco nodded. “Ch-Charity Cecilia Malfoy.” He said, his breaths evening as he pulled himself back together. “I picked the name. Can I trust you not to mention my... Breakdown to the rest of the school?” He asked carefully.  
  
Harry grinned. “What breakdown?” He asked, then his expression grew thoughtful. “Are you wearing cologne?” He asked, sniffing. “You smell like icing.”  
  
Draco frowned. “No. Wh—” His eyes widened. “But... You’ve only had two blood exchanges! You still need the last one!” He said.  
  
Severus came out of the fireplace just as Harry had begun crawling toward Draco, who was trying to back away.   
  
“_Harry_!” He shouted. Harry faced him, and Snape cursed. He was trying to feed from Draco, by the looks of it. Unfortunately, he still didn’t have the equipment he needed to do so. “Well, apparently, you’re past the point where food will be adequate sustenance.” He said wryly.  
  
Draco looked at him. “I don’t mind being bitten, Sev, but he doesn’t have fangs, and I’m not masochistic! Help would be nice!” He shouted.  
  
Severus grabbed a vial and walked up to Draco. “Arm.” He demanded.  
  
Draco sighed in relief and held out an arm.   
  
Severus took the arm and used his fang to cut the skin, causing blood to well up. He held the arm up, collecting the blood in the vial as Harry watched, sniffing eagerly.   
  
When the vial was full, Severus licked the wound, closing it, then handed the vial to Harry, watching curiously.  
  
Harry smelled the blood, sighing in bliss. It smelled like icing, and he just _knew_ it would taste as good as it smelled. He put the vial to his lips and drank it all greedily, moaning as the taste exploded across his taste buds.  
  
Severus smiled. “How do you feel now, Harry?” He asked.   
  
Harry sighed rapturously, eyes closed, a small smile on his face. “Like my mouth just had an orgasm.” He replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Draco giggled. “Really?” He drawled. “You realized that you just had a mouthgasm from _my_ blood, yes?” He asked teasingly.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and sighed. “Yes, Malfoy. I do. I’m trying to ignore _that_ fact.”   
  
Severus smirked. “I think we should break up this little gathering until this evening. Draco, the last blood exchange is tonight. Remember to leave as soon as I finish feeding, unless you want to see something you might not like.”   
  
Draco smirked. “Or something I might like _a lot_.” He murmured.   
  
Severus shook his head. “Regardless, you _will_ leave.”   
  
Harry cocked his head. “Why does he have to leave?” He asked.   
  
Severus gave him a droll stare. “Do you _want_ to have an audience your first time? Because, if that is the case...”  
  
Harry blushed. “_No_!” He turned to Draco. “Sorry, Malfoy, but I’m _really_ not into exhibitionism. You understand, right?”   
  
Draco sighed. “Fine. I don’t like it, but I’ll accept it, I guess.”  
  
Harry nodded, then cursed. “I think we’re late for charms.” He said weakly.  
  
Severus and Draco chuckled.  


*****  
  
Draco met Harry’s eyes across the Great Hall and cocked his head, indicating the entrance hall.  
  
Harry nodded and rose.  
  
Draco met Harry at the doors and they looked over at Severus, who had looked up to nod at them, then turned back to his talk with Binns, so they knew that the wards on his rooms were set to accept them.  
  
Draco led Harry down there, telling him about how Cecilia’s room was so pretty, all done up in pink and lavender, with lots of lace and bunnies on all of her clothes, except the tasteful dresses, and how Severus was going to come to the Manor soon and he’d damn well better bring Harry with him, since they couldn’t be apart for very long.  
  
Harry led Draco into Severus’ rooms, sitting in Severus’ chair impatiently. “Draco, I have no idea what to expect.” He said baldly. “I’m scared.”  
  
Draco blinked. “Oh. It’ll be just like any blood exchange, except—”  
  
“I mean the sex.” Harry interrupted. “I... Don’t know how it works.” He said quietly.  
  
Draco smiled. “Oh. It’s nothing to worry about. Sev will prepare you gently. He’d never hurt you, Harry.” He said reassuringly.   
  
Harry blushed. “I know, but... How bad does it hurt?”  
  
Draco smiled gently. “You won’t even notice any pain, I promise you. Severus can handle it.” He purred.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. “Okay. I’m going to trust you on this one. Against my better judgment, I might add.”  
  
Draco frowned. “Right. Prat.” He said, pouting.  
  
Harry snorted, then turned as Severus strode into the room.   
  
Draco smirked at Harry as Severus made a beeline for the Gryffindor.   
  
Harry blushed right before Severus’s mouth was on his, coaxing his mouth open and thrusting his tongue inside to twine with Harry’s.  
  
“A-_hem_!” Draco cleared his throat loudly, causing Severus to pull away from Harry as though burned.  
  
Harry noticed dazedly that the blond was smirking widely.   
  
“Not that voyeurism is something I’m adverse to, but I thought at least _one of you_ would like some dinner.” He said, giving Severus a pointed look.  
  
Severus nodded. “Indeed. We’ll continue in a moment, Harry.” He said.   
  
Draco sighed impatiently, tilting his head to one side. He bit his lip as Severus fed, not wanting to moan and piss off Harry, who was looking rather frustrated.  
  
Severus pulled away from Draco, licking the wounds to close them. He turned to stare hungrily at Harry. “Leave.” He commanded Draco in a steely voice.  
  
Draco left, a bit afraid of the tone Sev had used.  
  
Harry gulped nervously as Severus advanced on him swiftly and predatorily. “Um, Severus?” He ventured.  
  
Severus stopped a few feet away from him. He smirked. “Strip.” He ordered.  
  
Harry blushed, but began taking off his clothes slowly, glancing up at Severus through his lashes shyly.  
  
Severus was watching Harry avidly, his mouth watering at the slender yet toned body being slowly bared to his gaze.   
  
_His_.   
  
His Harry.   
  
His Lifemate.   
  
‘En palafertiil!’ His mind screamed, reverting to Carpathian, the language he had been raised on, but hadn’t used in years.  
  
Harry stopped when he was at his boxers, looking at Severus shyly. “Um...”   
  
Severus licked his lips. “_Everything_, Harry.” He purred.  
  
Harry gulped, flushing further, and pulled them off, finally standing nude in front of Severus.   
  
Severus gritted his teeth, ignoring his arousal. Damn, but Harry was absolutely divine! He stalked toward the boy and took him into his arms, running his hands along his spine, tracing the top of his rounded buttocks, hands following the slight curve of his hips.   
  
Harry was looking up at him, half in fear, half in expectation. He was wide-eyed, pupils dilated, his breath coming in short puffs.  
  
Severus grinned slowly. “Beautiful, Harry. Come.” He said, taking the teen’s hand and leading him to the huge, four-poster bed in his room. It was, of course, decorated in Slytherin green, but Harry didn’t seem to mind at all.  
  
Harry let himself be laid on the bed, a little afraid of what was in store, but he trusted Severus not to hurt him.   
  
Severus lay down on the bed next to Harry, vanishing his clothes with a thought. “Harry, are you ready for this?” He asked.   
  
Harry bit his lip, but nodded. He wanted to do this, and nothing was going to stop him.  
  
Severus sighed in relief that he wasn’t being denied, and pulled Harry close to him, breathing in the scent of his Lifemate.  
  
Harry gasped as he felt Severus’s tongue tracing against his neck, immediately followed by the wonderful feeling of his bite.  
  
Harry moaned, his eyes closing. He opened them when he felt pressure against his lips, looking up to see Severus holding his wrist to Harry’s mouth. Harry’s lips parted, letting the warm blood spill into his mouth. It tasted different now. Richer. Better.  
  
Severus growled when Harry’s lips closed over his wrist, then his eyes closed when he felt suction, then Harry’s tongue sweeping over the bite time and again, lapping at the flowing blood eagerly. He pulled away from Harry, healing the teen’s neck, then healed his wrist, watching Harry with inscrutable eyes.  
  
Harry panted. “So, what now?” He asked.  
  
Severus smiled. “Wait for it.” He said cryptically.   
  
Harry frowned. Wait for _what_, exactly? Then, he felt it.  
  
Severus winced as Harry’s hands clenched into fists and the Gryffindor clenched his teeth.   
  
Harry felt hot. Lava was flowing through his veins, burning him from the inside out, and it was barely tolerable. Very painful, yes. But tolerable. The fire began in his stomach, radiating outward, burning through his DNA and reforming it, changing him from a wizard into something different, something... _More_. He choked back a cry of pain when the nerves behind his eyes began burning more intensely than anything else had, and it felt as though they were being completely obliterated.   
  
Then, just as the pain began to dissipate, a new wave, more intense than the first, hit him, centring in his abdomen, causing him to clutch at himself, doubled over in pain, finally letting the pain out in a long, keening wail. He felt tears leak from his eyes, the pain reaching its peak, threatening to overwhelm him, then, it was gone, leaving an unfamiliar warmth lingering in his abdomen.  
  
Severus sighed in relief as Harry’s muscles relaxed and the teen lay back down, his eyes closed and breathing ragged. He took the glasses Harry didn’t need any more off his face, setting them aside, then kissing the scar gently. “Harry?” ‘Love? Are you okay?’   
  
Harry smiled, his eyes fluttering open. ‘You shouldn’t think at people without their permission. It’s rude.’ His voice chastised in Severus’s head, causing the older man to chuckle, pulling Harry tightly to himself and wrapping his arms around his Lifemate. He kissed Harry gently, then pulled away to stare into Harry’s eyes, a calm stillness falling over them both, letting Severus know that Harry knew what was about to happen.  
  
Severus took a deep, calming breath, preparing himself for the realization of his destiny. Then, he began to speak.  
  
“I claim you as my Lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my Lifemate, bound to me for eternity and always in my care.”  
  
Harry closed his eyes, looking strangely sad, and Severus’s heart plummeted. He’d rushed Harry. The teen hadn’t been prepared for such a permanent step, and now that he was stuck, he was regretting it. He should have known that Harry would rush in, willing or not. He was too good, too self-sacrificing to hold back from something Severus wanted so desperately, something the Carpathian _needed_.  
  
Finally, the eyes opened, one single tear trailing down Harry’s cheek, and those beautiful, emerald eyes pierced Severus with an intent stare. “Thank you, it was beautiful. I love you.” Harry whispered, then smiled shyly. “Make love to me now? Please?”   
  
Severus let out a breath he hadn’t even remembered holding, and quickly covered Harry’s body with his own, trailing tender kisses all over his Lifemate’s face and neck.


	4. Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the smut! It is not the best Snarry smut I've written (that honour goes to chapter 1 of Claimed, I believe), but it isn't completely cringe-worthy, even now. 
> 
> This is where my Snarry got its roots, so this you can talk about the quality of, even if it's to laugh at it and enjoy how far I have come. I know I giggled a bit reading through this. 
> 
> Also, there's a Prophecy here. I'm pretty proud of it still, but it took me forever to figure out exactly how I was going to word it. That's why I avoid writing my own prophecies more often than not.

Severus pulled his lips away from Harry’s flesh just long enough to ask, “Are you sure?”

He heard Harry’s whispered, “_Oh_, yes!” and was completely lost.  
  
Harry gasped as Severus’ hand closed over his cock, squeezing lightly. He thrust up into the hand, panting and moaning, his head thrown back as he arched up into the feeling.  
  
Severus closed his mouth over the base of Harry’s neck, sucking, intent on marking the young Gryffindor as his. He dove into Harry’s mind, finding it a jumble of English and Carpathian, as Harry had pulled the language out of Severus’s head and now knew it perfectly.   
  
Severus groaned, stunned that hearing Harry’s thoughts echoing in his native tongue was such an erotic experience.  
  
Harry whimpered, raising his hips pleadingly. “Tumte!(1) Please!” He gasped out.   
  
Severus complied, reaching down and wrapping a hand around Harry’s erection. He stroked it firmly, watching as Harry’s eyes clenched shut and his mouth fell open in a wordless scream of pleasure.   
  
Harry opened his eyes and grabbed Severus’s hair in both fists, causing the older man to stop his stroking, meeting Harry’s eyes in surprise.   
  
Harry was panting. He met Severus’s eyes firmly and said, “It. _It_!”(2)  
  
Severus smiled. “Akaam.”(3) He growled. He summoned the lubricant and coated three fingers.   
  
Harry watched through hooded eyes as Severus slid the first finger into his body. After it was in to the first knuckle, he sucked in a breath, arching his back and clenching his hands in the sheets.   
  
Severus froze. “Does it...?”  
  
Harry groaned. “Good! It’s _good_! Keep _going_, dammit!” He shouted, pushing his hips back.  
  
Severus smiled. “Oh.” He added a second finger and began carefully stretching Harry.   
  
Harry let out a high-pitched whine, closing his eyes tightly.   
  
Severus added the third and last finger, watching Harry’s face carefully for any signs of pain.   
  
Harry pushed back eagerly, letting out small cries of pleasure and fucking himself on Severus’s fingers.   
  
Severus watched avidly. ‘I could come just from this sight.’ He told Harry through their mind-link.   
  
‘I’d _kill_ you. I want you in me when you come!’ Harry replied, never ceasing the frantic movements of his hips.  
  
Severus chuckled, pulling his fingers out and quickly lubing himself. He positioned himself over Harry. “Otti.”(4)  
  
Harry opened his pleasure-glazed eyes, looking at Severus. “Go.” He whispered. “I need you.”  
  
Severus kissed him, pushing forward a bit.  
  
Harry tensed as Severus’s cock began pressing into him.  
  
Severus raised his head. “Do you need me to stop?” He asked, his voice strained.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth, shaking his head. “Just... Slow. But don’t you _dare_ stop.”  
  
Severus nodded. He pushed forward slowly, wincing every time Harry so much as twitched. He stilled again. “Are you sure—" He stopped as Harry flooded his mind with how he felt. There was pain, yes, but there was a pleasure under the pain that promised great rewards if he could bear it.   
  
Harry locked eyes with Severus. “I _like_ it.” He hissed, his eyes spitting sparks so dark green they were almost black. “Keep going, or I’ll kill you myself.” He warned.  
  
Severus sighed. “Okay.” He seated himself in one thrust, wincing at Harry’s shout of pain. He stroked Harry’s cheek. “I’m sorry. It was the easiest way.”   
  
Harry nodded, a tear trailing down his cheek as he drew a deep breath. “I understand. It’s okay.” He relaxed, moving a bit, experimentally. He gasped, then pushed back further, moaning as his eyes rolled back into his head.   
  
Severus chuckled. “Good?” He asked, pulling back a bit and pushing into Harry.  
  
Harry moaned again. “_So_ good!”  
  
Severus nodded, then began thrusting into Harry in earnest.   
  
Harry arched his back, grabbing the sheets and crying out with every thrust, his cries interspersed with curses, both in English and Carpathian. He tossed his head, panting, and as Severus watched, his entire face, neck, and upper chest began to take on a pink flush, perspiration beading on his tanned skin.  
  
Severus closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, inwardly cursing. For the first time in over a century, he worried that he might actually lose control and leave his partner, his own _Lifemate_, unsatisfied. He held back his release until he couldn't anymore, and just as he was ready to expire from the strain, Harry’s body went rigid.  
  
Harry’s breath caught, every muscle in his body tensing, before he threw his head back and _screamed_, his release hitting him with the force of a tank.  
  
Severus roared in relieved pleasure, joining Harry in post-coital bliss.   
  
Harry sighed happily as Severus collapsed on top of him. “Hey, Sev, you’re fat. Get off me.” He complained.  
  
“No, I’m not, and I can’t.” Severus replied, voice muffled by the pillow his face was currently buried in.  
  
“Can’t, or _won’t_?” Harry asked, snickering.  
  
Severus turned his head to breathe, and to nibble on Harry’s throat. “Mm, take your pick.” He growled. “I like it here.”   
  
Harry had to admit, he liked it, too. Severus’s weight on his body was wonderful. Until he realized something. He grimaced. “I’m sticky.” He groused.  
  
“Scourgify.”   
  
Harry felt the wetness between them vanish. “Mm, better. Hey, look what I found!” Harry exclaimed, tracing the Dark Mark on Severus’s arm. “Hm, this is really ugly. It doesn’t suit you.” He mused.  
  
Severus chuckled. “Trust me, I know.” He replied. “And it stands for something I’m a little tired of.”   
  
Harry smirked. “Ooh, my big, bad Death Eater. Sexy. Have I told you that I love a bad boy?” He purred.   
  
Severus looked at him through one eye. “I’d better be the only bad boy you’re loving from now on.” He warned.   
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’s shoulders. “Of course.” He fidgeted for a few moments.   
  
“What, Potter?” Severus asked, irritated.   
  
Harry flushed. “Would you mind if I... Took a look through your mind?” He asked, hesitantly.   
  
Severus rolled his eyes. “Go ahead, but you’ll find things in there you probably don’t want to see.”   
  
Harry frowned. “You’re an Occlumens. Can’t you block those things from me?”   
  
Severus shrugged. “I can’t hide anything from my Lifemate.”  
  
Harry blinked. “Oh.” He reached out with his mind and slipped into Severus’. The first thing he saw was himself at the sorting, and he felt Severus’s disbelief as the world suddenly erupted into colour once again and he could finally _feel_. Harry felt a small thrill go through him as he realized that the reason Severus had been so short with him all those years was to be sure that Harry kept his distance, so that he wouldn’t be forced into something he wasn’t ready for.   
  
Harry moved on. The next thing he saw was Draco being born, which was _way _beyond disturbing, thank you very much. At least it was all in shades of grey. He quickly moved past it and saw something that confused him. It was the memory of the few moments before the first blood exchange, when Malfoy had said something that had caused Severus alarm.   
  
**Severus nodded grimly, retrieving a blood-replenishing potion for Draco. “I know. It’s a good thing that I have my Lifemate willing to bond with me now, isn’t it?” He said, starting towards Harry.  
  
Draco nodded, downing the potion. “Yeah. Harry, take good care of him, will you? He’s been through a lot, and there’s still quite a bit to go. What with that bloody vampire that calls himself-”   
  
Severus turned on Draco, fangs bared, eyes flashing. “_Draco_!” He shouted. “_Hold your tongue_!”   
  
Draco shut his mouth with a snap, eyes wide. He nodded.   
  
Harry blinked in confusion. “Severus?” He asked, worried.   
  
Severus turned to him, shaking his head. “I’m fine, Harry. Let’s get the first blood exchange done.” He said.**  
  
Harry could see now that Severus had mentally finished Draco’s sentence. ‘What with that bloody vampire that calls himself the Dark Lord.’  
  
Harry pulled out of Severus’s head, pale and shaken with the discovery. “No.” He whispered. “No! How am I supposed to fight _that_?” He asked. “I’ve never fought a vampire at full strength before! Oh, God, Sev, what do I do?”   
  
Severus sighed and wrapped his arms more tightly around Harry. “That’s what I’m training you for, Harry. You’ll be ready, when the time comes.” He sighed. “You’ll _have_ to be ready.”  
  
*****

  
Harry opened his eyes, yawning. He sat bolt upright, looking around. ‘This is _so_ not my bed!’ He thought frantically, waiting for his brain to start working.  
  
Severus’s voice sounded in his head, reminding him of the previous night’s activities. ‘Indeed not.’ The Carpathian sounded amused. ‘The headmaster has given you the day off in light of... Ah, recent events. It’s already ten, so just rest for a while longer. I’ll join you for lunch.’ He said. Then, ‘That _idiot_! He added the bicorn horn before the wormwood!’ Harry suddenly got a mental picture of Neville’s terrified expression as his cauldron bubbled over and couldn’t help giggling.  
  
Harry ignored the mental connection for the most part, just letting the constant flow of Severus’s emotions and the faint buzz of his thoughts calm him. He picked up the backpack he had brought with him the night before and opened it. The small red book that had been in the cupboard in Salazar’s library was in there. ‘Why would Salazar Slytherin have a book obviously meant for Godric Gryffindor’s heir?’ Harry wondered. He opened it.   
  
It was... Blank.  
  
Harry frowned. ‘Should I write in it?’ He wondered. ‘I’d rather not, I’ve had bad experiences with that kind of thing already.’ He bit his lip. ‘But... If it was meant for me... Then it must be okay for me to write in it.’  
  
He sat at the table in Severus’s sitting room and picked up a quill. He took a deep breath and wrote: Hello, is there anyone there?  
  
The words sunk into the page, only to be replaced with: What is your name?  
  
Harry frowned. ‘Nosey little bugger, for a book.’ He thought. He wrote Harry James Potter.  
  
The words disappeared. Then he read: Are you the Lifemate of Severus Tobias Snape?  
  
He frowned. ‘Hey, Sev?’ He asked.  
  
Severus turned his attention to Harry. ‘Yes, ainaak sivamet jutta?’(5)  
  
Harry blushed. ‘Um. What’s your middle name?’  
  
Severus’s thoughts rang with confusion. ‘Tobias. Why?’  
  
Harry smiled, letting Severus feel his amusement. ‘Just wondering. Gonna get back to this now.’ He said, going back to the book, ignoring Severus’s lingering confusion over the odd question.  
  
He dipped the quill in the ink again and wrote. Yes.

  
The words disappeared, and just when Harry thought there would be no more, what looked like a poem appeared.  
  
Beware the Lord with eyes of carmine,   
And all his men but few.  
The dark, the light, the one still green,  
The one who wants to begin anew.   
The cub must fight, at the dark one’s side,  
But no death shall he bring about.  
If he should kill, his love will fall,  
The darkness inside breaking out.  
Instead, his lover, at his side,  
When the time is near at hand,  
Must raise his wand and end the fight,  
In the name of all the land.  
  
Harry stopped breathing, stunned, before his brain kicked into overdrive. ‘_Prophecy_!’ It screamed at him. ‘_Write it down, you idiot_!’ He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, then began to copy it down, quickly. When he had written the whole thing, it sunk back into the book.   
  
Harry took a deep breath, picking up his quill, but before he could write, one more sentence appeared: You have two, but you need two more.  
  
Harry blinked. What does that mean? He wrote.  
  
The book responded: The dark one and the green one are at your side. Find the other two, or all is lost.  
  
Harry frowned. Who are the dark one and green one? He wrote.   
  
The page absorbed the ink, but all it said was: The dark one and the green one are at your side. Find the other two, or all is lost.  
  
Harry cursed, then tried again. Who are the light one and the one who wants to begin anew?  
  
The dark one and the green one are at your side. Find the other two, or all is lost.  
  
How will I find them?  
  
The dark one and the green one are at your side. Find the other two, or all is lost.  
  
Harry sighed. “Bugger.”  
  
‘Language, kaca.’ (6)  
  
Harry smiled. ‘I want you to fuck me.’ He giggled at the sudden jumble of thoughts and images that flooded Severus’s mind at that admission.   
  
Severus regained his composure, realizing that it had been a joke. ‘Minx.’ The man replied.  
  
Harry’s mental voice became huskier. ‘Oh, no, Sev. I’m perfectly serious.’   
  
Severus’s mind was filled with curses in two languages as he felt his tongue ache from where he had bitten it in shock.   


*****  
  
Harry screamed in release, his inner muscles clamping down on Severus’s length as the Carpathian bit him.   
  
Severus sighed happily, collapsing onto Harry bonelessly.   
  
Harry chuckled, pushing at Severus’s shoulders. ‘Get _off_! You’re crushing me!’ Harry whined.  
  
Severus chuckled back. ‘You love it.’ He replied, but rolled to the side. ‘Lunch is over.’ He said, amused.  
  
Harry laughed. “Not just yet.” He purred, then leaned up and bit Severus.  
  
Severus moaned, his body trembling as Harry drank from him, sighing at the rich taste of Severus’s blood, so much older and more powerful than Draco’s had been.  
  
Harry pulled back, sighing. “You taste _so_ good.”   
  
Severus chuckled. “I’m a better year than most.” He said, smiling as he brushed a tendril of hair out of Harry’s eyes.   
  
Harry laid his head on Severus’s chest, trailing a finger through the short black hairs on the man’s chest. “I love you.” He whispered.   
  
Severus chuckled. “I know you do. And you know that I return that love. And it will always be so. Now, what is that interesting piece of information that you’ve been hiding from me?” He asked, poking at a certain spot in Harry’s mind.  
  
Harry felt it, and blushed. “A prophecy? I think. But... I need to ask Hermione to help. She’s best at working these kinds of things out. Can I have her and Ron stop by after Potions?” He asked. “We have the rest of the day free.”   
  
Severus sighed. “Fine. Don’t let them destroy or contaminate my room in any way. And that includes poisoning anything I use regularly.” He added.  
  
Harry giggled. “Honestly, Sev. I’m sixteen. Do you really think I’d let them kill the man responsible for keeping me supplied with sex on a regular basis? Not bloody likely.”  
  
Severus chuckled. When he was finished, he rested his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. “Mm. What time is it?” He asked.  
  
Harry craned his head to see the clock and laughed. “You’re three minutes late.”   
  
“_What_?!” Severus jumped up and ran out of the room, clothes appearing on him halfway to the door.  
  
Harry watched him, smiling. “Wow. I didn’t think he _could_ run.” He mused, savouring the visual of his naked ass on its way out.  
  
*****  
  
“So, we just need to find out who the dark one and green one are, then. They _are_ Death Eaters; we know that much. And there’s also a very good chance that one of them is Snape. I’d bet he’s the dark one, from the looks of him.”  
  
Ron sighed. “I really don’t want to be here.”   
  
Harry frowned. “Yeah, but no one here is _green_.” He said.  
  
Hermione pulled the parchment and read the prophecy again. “Hm. Well, look here. It says, ‘the one _still_ green.’ Which means green isn’t referring to a _colour_, it’s referring to _innocence_. We’re looking for a _virgin_.”   
  
Harry sighed loudly, throwing his hands over his head and falling backwards against the arm of the couch. “Where are we going to find a _virgin_ Death Eater that I already know?!” He shouted, then his eyes widened as he saw an upside-down blond standing in the doorway, looking very confused.   
  
Said blond cleared his throat. “Talking about me behind my back?” He asked archly.  
  
Harry blinked at him, his hair hanging towards the floor. “Draco?” He asked blankly.  
  
Hermione blushed. “Um, Malfoy, could we...”   
  
Draco sighed, pulling up his left arm. The Dark Mark stood out in harsh black against the pale skin. “And yes,” He added. “I _am_ a virgin. My father made sure I wasn’t attending Dark Revels.” He told them, looking pointedly at Harry, who paled, remembering how Severus had been forced to participate in and endure gruesome acts in them.  
  
Draco put his sleeve down and moved to sit next to Harry, who pulled himself upright. “So, what is this about?” He asked, picking up the prophecy and beginning to read.  
  
Ron stood up, pointing his wand at Draco. “Why should we tell you, _Malfoy_?!” He spat the name like a curse. “You just proved that you’re on the wrong team!”   
  
Draco groaned. “Why would I have shown you the mark if I wasn’t a spy for Dumbledore? Besides,” He pointed at the prophecy, “This _has_ to be me. I’m the only virgin Death Eater there is.”   
  
Ron glowered. “Harry, why are you hanging out with _Death Eaters_?!” He hissed, glaring at Draco.   
  
Draco laughed. “Oh, Weaselby, that’s priceless! Of course he’s okay with _hanging out_ with Death Eaters! He’s basically _married_ to one now!” He shouted in glee.  
  
Harry flushed, smiling.  
  
Ron turned green and sat down, silent.  
  
Hermione frowned. “Now we need to find out who the other two are.” She mused, writing things down in the margins.  
  
Draco smirked. “Well, I’ve heard a lot of prophecies use the term ‘begin anew’ for birth, and my mother is currently working on having another child.” He said. “So that could be her.”  
  
Hermione hummed thoughtfully. “Has she defected?” She asked.   
  
Draco nodded. “Of course. Both her and my father have.”  
  
Hermione nodded. “And she took the mark?”   
  
Draco nodded. “Yes, but she was never really in deeper than necessary. She didn’t go to Dark Revels, and she hardly ever goes to His hideouts except to see Father.”  
  
Hermione smiled. “I think that might be it, Draco! If we use the same concept as Severus’ for the last person, your father would fit perfectly!” She said excitedly.   
  
Draco nodded. “Okay, I’ll write them, and we can meet them tomorrow in Hogsmeade.” He said, getting up and leaving.  
  
  
(1)Touch  
(2)Now. NOW!  
(3)I listen/I hear  
(4)Look  
(5) This is actually an endearment my ex-girlfriend made up and used to use for me. It literally means ‘Forever connected to my heart.’   
(6) Male lover  



	5. Sensorium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this separated out to seven chapters total. (The original fic had 18, but as they were four pages long each... Yeah, I don't do that anymore.) 
> 
> So we have a final chapter count, and they should all be out today.

Harry sat in the Three Broomsticks, Hermione and Ron on either side of him, Severus at the jeweller’s picking something up quickly. He smiled wanly as Draco strode in confidently, heading up to the counter. “Butterbeers?” He shouted back at them.

Hermione nodded. “Please.” She said.

Ron sighed, shrugging, looking sick to his stomach.

Harry smirked after a second. “No. Severus said he has other plans. He has something of his own to give me. But,” Harry pouted, “He’s not going to tell me what it _is_.”

Draco chuckled, getting three butterbeers and bringing them to the table with him. “Well, that’s _never_ a good sign.”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t think he wants me dead.” He drawled.

Draco smirked. “Perhaps not. But maybe he wants you _helpless_.” He purred, his eyes traveling up and down Harry’s body, slowly and suggestively.

Harry blushed. “Oh.” He whispered. “That’s really hot.” He added, after a second.

He felt surprise from Severus at the admission, then a lustful amusement.

Ron groaned. “Ew, mate. Just ew.” He said.

Hermione giggled. “I think that was a bit more than we needed to know about you and Professor Snape, Harry.”

Harry blushed. “Oh. Er...” He ducked his head. “Sorry.”

Draco noticed a man in a thick traveling cloak, the hood drawn up, talking to the bartender. He waited while the bartender pointed to the stairs next to the bar, leading down to the basement, where the private meeting room was kept. The blond watched as the man opened it, then checked to see if anyone was watching, then swept inside and closed the door behind himself.

Draco cleared his throat, then whispered, “Our guests have arrived. Where’s Sev?”

Harry grinned. “Behind you. Shall we?”

Severus shook his head. “I’ll go first. Ron, Hermione, you’ll cast a disillusionment in the bathroom—I don’t _care_ which—and go next. Harry, Draco, use the cloak directly after them.” He ordered.

They all nodded, Ron and Hermione slipping off to do as he said.

Severus kissed Harry, then strode to the door, spoke briefly with the bartender, and disappeared down the stairs.

Draco and Harry got up and went to the bathroom, a hand brushing Harry’s on the way, as Hermione and Ron passed them.

Draco sneered. “Alright, Potter.” He drawled. “The cloak, if you please.”

Harry rolled his eyes and brought it out, draping it over both of them. It was tight, but since Draco was shorter, they just barely fit.

After they were ready, Severus told Harry they were cleared to go. They left the bathroom and entered the basement as unobtrusively as they could.

When they were halfway down the stairs, Draco abandoned all pretence, ripping the cloak off and running up to his mother and hugging her tightly.

She smiled as he pulled away and laid his hands over her round belly. “How is Charity?” He asked, feeling around for any recognizable body parts.

Narcissa laughed, grabbing his hands. “She’s fine, Draco. And all in one piece, I assure you.”

Draco blushed. “Well, you can never be too careful. I’d hate to lose _either_ of you." He said seriously, while Ron and Hermione watched Lucius warily.

Severus walked over to Harry, taking his hand and leading him to Lucius. “Lucius, may I introduce my Lifemate?” He asked silkily.

Lucius coolly raised an elegant eyebrow. “Indeed?” He drawled quietly. Then, a small smile spread across his face. “Congratulations, Severus. He is most beautiful.”

Harry blushed, scowling. “Sev, I’m not an object!” He hissed, glaring up into the man’s face.

Severus smirked. “Didn’t you have something to discuss with Lucius, Harry?” He asked.

Harry flushed even more and cleared his throat, facing the blond again. “Mr. Malfoy, I wanted to ask if you would help me to bring down Voldemort. Please. I need your help.”

Lucius studied Harry carefully. After a long moment, he slowly asked: “_If_ I were to accept, just how certain are you that you would be capable of destroying the Dark Lord?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “_We_ will destroy him, with or _without_ your help, make no mistake. Severus and I can do it much faster, however, _with_ you and your wife and Draco assisting us. Would you be willing? I will, of course, stipulate that Narcissa stay out of danger while she is pregnant.” He responded.

Lucius hummed noncommittally, turning to take his seat, motioning for Draco to go get the bartender to bring them Firewhiskey. Harry and Severus sat across from him.

Harry stared steadily back into the grey eyes piercing his own intently, trying to read the thoughts going through the aristocrat’s head.

When the whiskey came, Draco poured a glass for everyone, passing them out. Only when there was a glass in front of everyone did Lucius break the gaze, to raise his glass to his mouth a take a swallow. “Very well, Potter. We will offer our aid.” He said shortly.

Harry resisted the urge to cheer, instead shooting Hermione and Ron a relieved grin.

"However," Lucius added, "I will not be able to directly help you. I am not as expert as Severus is at Occluding, though I have managed thus far. I will only be able to help you so far, you understand."

Harry nodded. "Whatever you can offer will be fine." He said happily.

Narcissa nodded, looking bored. "This is all well and good, but could we discuss, perhaps, my contractions, Dear?" She asked Lucius sweetly, turning to Severus. "Is there anything else you can do? They are still coming, though lightly. They never truly stop, though. I always have one at least once every half-hour. Sometimes they get closer, but a dose of the potion seems to help for a while."

Severus nodded. "You are only seven months along, and while the child could survive if born now, I don't like the chances that it won't. The potion you're on now is the strongest one of its kind, so there's really nothing else I can do. We'll just have to go for as long as you are able."

Narcissa sighed but nodded. "I hope I'll be able to keep her safe long enough." She said softly. "Draco was almost too early, himself. It's why he's so small."

Draco flushed. "_Mother_!"

Narcissa smiled. "I said _small_, Draco. Not _weak_. You've _never_ been weak."

Draco huffed and glared at the table in front of him.

Lucius chuckled. "Draco, remember that you are next in a long line of magical heirs. When I die, you will become exponentially more powerful."

Draco smiled. "I know. And then I'll run for minister and kill anyone who opposes me." He stated smugly.

Lucius sighed. "See, Narcissa? _This_ is why I told you not to spoil the boy. You've created a monster. And when he inherits my power, he'll become a _holy terror_." He groaned, covering his face with one hand.

Draco snorted. "Father, you need to learn to take a joke. Honestly, me, _work_? Are you crazy? Why would I?" He asked, seeming disgusted with the thought.

Harry sighed. "This has gone from a business meeting to a family reunion. I don't recall signing up for this."

Severus's laugh sounded in his head. 'Welcome to the Wonderful World of Malfoys. And since you're with me, you're considered family now!' He said with sarcastic excitement.

Harry groaned.

*****

Hermione crossed off several lines of the prophecy. "I still don't know what _this_ part means, exactly. If it's figurative like the rest... It could mean any number of things." She murmured, circling the lines 'no death shall he bring about.' "Assuming that the 'cub' mentioned is you,"

Ron snorted at that.

"_Is you_;" Hermione repeated, glaring at Ron. "Then maybe you should avoid killing anyone other than Voldemort."

Ron gaped at her. "Are you _crazy_?! Hermione, that's a death sentence for him! You're basically asking him to tie the whomping willow to his neck, pull it out of the ground, and jump with it into the lake, right above the giant squid, with a big neon sign that says, 'Hey, Merpeople, come and get your next meal!'" He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be melodramatic, Ron! He _needs_ to be the one to kill Voldemort, but it isn't necessary for him to kill anyone else. Snape already has, it would be old news for _him_."

Harry glared at her. "But he didn't enjoy it." He snapped in his Lifemate’s defence.

Hermione turned her glare on him. "Calm down, Harry! I never said he _did_! I didn't even _imply_ that! I just meant, it might be worse for you, since you tend to get so guilty over things like that, and he knows that needs must, and all."

Harry sulked. "Doesn't mean he should have to kill people _for_ me! I can handle it!"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind it. I've done worse, and so long as I know they are beyond redemption, I would have no qualms about killing my fellow Death Eaters."

Hermione jumped, turning guiltily to face the door to Severus's private lab, which the man had just emerged from. "I'm sorry, Sir. It's just—"

"Needs must." His voice was amused. "I understand the concept."

*****

Harry smiled, running out of the Charms classroom, accidentally knocking over a few first years on his way to the dungeons. He opened the door to his and Severus’ chambers, smiling at Severus, who was sitting on the couch, holding out a bottle of silver liquid to Harry.

“Drink it, then we’ll go to dinner. You’ll have about half an hour before it begins to work, so I suggest you eat quickly. We’ll have dessert down here. And then, there will be time for activities.”

Harry took the potion, opening it and sniffing. It smelled like pears. “What is it?” He asked, then downed it.

“You’ll see.” Severus answered enigmatically, standing and heading for the door. “Shall we?” 

*****

Harry gasped, swallowing the pumpkin juice he had just drank. Well, the potion was definitely in effect.

Everything was more intense. Tastes, sounds, sights…

Sensations…

Harry looked up at Severus, wide-eyed. ‘I think I want to go to our rooms now.’ He said desperately through the bond.

Severus’ chuckle sounded in his mind and the older man nodded imperceptibly at him, before leaning closer to Dumbledore to say something to him.

Harry mumbled a quick explanation to Ron and Hermione, then left.

When he got to the dungeons, he was surprised to find Severus waiting at his door already. “How—”

“I’ll teach you later.” Severus cut him off, then bent to claim his mouth roughly, leading Harry inside the rooms without breaking contact.

Harry’s head was spinning as he whimpered, clinging to Severus desperately.

Severus raised his head once they were inside, looking down into Harry’s flushed face. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

Harry moaned. “Hot. And horny. Merlin, Sev, what did you _give_ me?!”

Severus chuckled wickedly. “A potion designed to intensify sensory stimulus. It was used for sex slaves several decades ago, but there’s only a small market for it now on the black market, since there are stronger date-rape potions that have been designed. With this, you’ll remember everything, and you have to be willing, at least to some extent, for it to work.”

Harry licked his lips, staring up at Severus desperately. “How is it that you can make even the words ‘sensory stimulus’ sound so erotic?” He asked.

Severus shrugged. “Would you like to discuss that now, or would you rather—”

“Please, Sev, fuck me!” Harry begged, gripping Severus’s thick robes in both hands, his face flushing as the potion became stronger, fuelled by his lust.

Severus smirked. “Anything for you, my love.” He purred.

Harry sighed in relief as Severus dropped his robes and began unbuttoning his cuffs, then the buttons on the front of his shirt. The teen quickly stripped, then looked back up at Severus, who was just finishing the buttons of his shirt. The teen groaned. “Why do you wear so many _clothes_?!” He wailed.

Severus chuckled. “Because if I didn’t, naughty little Gryffindors would be looking for a quickie in a broom closet every time I passed them in the halls.”

Harry scowled. “I’d better be the _only_ naughty little Gryffindor you play with. _Is_ there a broom closet near the potions lab?” He thought suddenly, reminded of how easily Severus’s classroom persona tended to leave him aroused and aching.

Severus sighed. “Only my private supply cupboard, and trust me, some of the ingredients in there make it a far from ideal place for sex.”

Harry lunged at Severus the minute the man’s boxers had hit the floor, pushing him onto the bed and running his hands and mouth over every bit of skin within his reach.

“Merlin, Harry! What’s gotten into you?!” He gasped out. Was the potion really affected to _that_ extent by the Lifemate bond?

Harry moaned, sliding down the man’s body and running his tongue slowly up Severus’s length. “Sev, I want you to fuck my mouth.” He whispered.

Severus’s eyes widened and words failed him. ‘Are you sure?’ He checked through the bond.

Harry’s eyes darkened as the teen slid his mouth down slowly over the head of Severus’s cock. ‘Oh, _yes_.’ He assured the man. ‘Please.’

Severus let out a shaky breath, sliding his hands into Harry’s hair to grip it in both fists. He used his hold to push Harry down roughly as he thrust upward, and Harry moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as he relaxed his throat.

Severus felt a surge of arousal pulse through the bond and realized that Harry had been zealously guarding a kinky side of his nature. He sent Harry a vision of the teen gagged and blindfolded, his hands tied together and to the headboard of the bed.

Harry pulled his head up, breaking Severus’s hold on him, and looked up at the man. “Oh, yes, _please_, Sev!” He moaned.

Severus rolled them over, grabbing Harry’s hands and pinning them above his head as he summoned his wand. He bound the brunet’s hands together with silken cords, then used another to tie them to the headboard. He summoned a black blindfold and wrapped it around Harry’s head, carefully keeping the hair from getting caught in it. Lastly, he spoke. “Open your mouth and keep your tongue down.”

Harry obeyed him and Severus conjured a ball gag in the teen’s mouth. Harry moaned around it, the sound wonderfully muffled.

Severus smiled, looking down at Harry, bound and helpless, laying there like an offering to a god. “You are exquisite like this, Kaca.” He whispered, leaning down so that his words were spoken right beside Harry’s ear. “I only wonder why we didn’t do this sooner.”

Harry whimpered, shifting slightly, testing the ties.

Severus chuckled. “You’re quite at my mercy, Love. Just lie there and _feel_.” He purred, then leaned down and ran his tongue slowly over the head of Harry’s cock.

Harry screamed, his entire body spasming, unable to escape the intense stimulation.

Severus’s eyes flew to Harry’s face, seeing the flush already on his cheeks, and decided that he wouldn’t be able to handle too much teasing tonight. Instead, he dove onto the shaft, taking Harry fully into his mouth and sucking eagerly.

Harry was sobbing, tossing his head and thrusting his hips as well as he could, bound though he was. The pleasure was so intense, he wouldn’t be able to differentiate between whether he was being touched or tortured at the moment. With anyone other than Severus, the experience would have been terrifying.

Severus engulfed Harry completely, swallowing over the head of his cock and growling, and Harry came with a muffled scream of rapture. With a satisfied chuckle, Severus banished the ties and gag.

Harry sat up and pulled the blindfold off. “Why is this still here?” He asked, holding it up.

“We may want to use that again.” Severus replied.

‘Right. And you can’t just conjure it again, of course.’ Harry thought, sarcastically.

‘I heard that.’ Severus reminded him.

Harry blushed. “Right. So, you didn’t…”

Severus smirked. “Dessert, Love. _Then_ we can see to _my_ pleasure.”

Harry followed Severus back out to the table they had shared Harry’s first morning with Carpathian symptoms at, where a Boston Cream Pie was waiting for them. Harry stared at it, his eyes wide. “You’re trying to _kill_ me. I can’t eat that like _this_!” He hissed.

“And why not?” Severus challenged. “That’s why we’re _alone_.”

Harry blushed. “If I come from the taste of it, just remember, it’s _your fault_.”

“Oh, I’ll take full credit.”


	6. Snatched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! Don't worry, I will have it out before I go to bed tonight.

Harry glowered at Severus, putting the first bite of pie into his mouth.

Severus smirked at the breathy moan Harry was unable to silence.

“Shu’ up, you!” Harry snapped.

Severus sneered at Harry. “While I love _most_ of your more… ‘Endearing’ habits, I must request that you masticate with your mouth _closed_.” He drawled.

Harry blinked, pausing in his eating to look at Severus as he deciphered what had been said.

Severus saw comprehension dawn on Harry’s face, then the teen stuck his tongue out, proving that he hadn’t yet swallowed. He grimaced. “Charming.”

“Mm.” Harry replied, swallowing. He got up and walked around the table slowly, eyeing Severus like the man was a new treat that Harry had finally decided to devour.

“Kaca?” Severus inquired, watching the teen approach him, an eyebrow raised in question.

“You. Look. _Delicious_, Sev.” Harry purred, straddling the man’s waist and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Severus smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “Do I, now?” He asked lightly. “And just what do you intend to do about it?”

Harry licked his lips. “Hm… I think I’m going to eat you up.” He said, then slid off the man’s lap and began undressing his bottom half, leaving the top half untouched.

Severus watched Harry, enjoying this new turn of events.

Finally, Harry got Severus’ trousers opened. He pulled his Lifemate’s cock out and stared at it for a few long moments, his mouth watering.

“Harry?”

Harry looked up, smirking, then lapped once at the head of Severus’ cock. “Yes?” He asked sweetly, swirling his tongue around the tip as he watched Sev’s face.

“Merlin, that feels wonderful.”

Harry chuckled. “Mm. _Tastes_ good, too.”

Severus stood and grabbed Harry, picking him up and carrying him into the bedroom, tossing him onto the bed. “I’m going to fuck you until you’re too sore to walk. And then, I’m going to heal you just to fuck you some more.”

Harry moaned at the feel of Severus’s hand wrapping around his cock and stroking firmly. “Oh, _please_, yes!”

Severus claimed Harry’s mouth hungrily, turning his exclamations of pleasure into needy whines and whimpers. He mapped out Harry’s mouth with painstaking slowness as he continued stroking his cock, twisting slightly when he reached the head, loving the painfully aroused whimper the action drew from Harry. He raised his head, then moved downward to lap at a nipple, sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with teeth and tongue as Harry began thrusting against his hand.

Harry cried out as Severus bit down on his nipple sharply, then raised his head, pinning the teen with an intent stare. “Arms above your head. Grab onto the headboard.” He ordered.

Harry whimpered, obeying him quickly. He gasped when Severus pointed his wand at his wrists, securing them both in place with silken ropes. Harry’s breath quickened as he tugged desperately against the ropes, then his eyes widened as Severus chuckled.

“That’s right, Harry. You can’t get free. You’re at my mercy. Or rather, my _lack_ of mercy.” He purred. “I am going to do things to your body that you have never before _dreamed_ of, and you can’t do anything to stop me. Moreover, you’re going to _enjoy_ every little thing I do. How does that make you feel? Hm?”

Harry moaned. “Do it!” He sobbed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. “I want it! I want it _all_!”

Severus smirked. “Good.” He leaned down and sunk his teeth into Harry’s neck, biting down just hard enough to cause a sting.

Harry arched his back, gasping, and Severus licked at one of the jutting nipples that was suddenly raised toward his face. “_Merlin_!” Harry whimpered.

Severus slid down Harry’s body, stopping at his navel. He blew a hot breath over the indent, smiling at the shiver it earned him, before dipping his tongue in. He repeated the action a few times, tongue-fucking Harry’s belly button, as he reached down and cupped the Gryffindor’s balls, gently massaging them.

Harry was sobbing his pleasure loudly, tossing his head as tears leaked from his eyes. “Sev, please just fuck me!”

Severus sucked in a breath, lubricating his fingers. He slid two into Harry, preparing the teen roughly. “Do you really want to be _fucked_, Harry? Are you _sure_?”

Harry nodded, whimpering.

Severus drew in a sharp breath, his pupils dilating as he removed his fingers and lubed his cock, thrusting into Harry with only minimal preparation. He refused to slow when he heard Harry’s gasp, and kept going until he was fully seated. “Are you alright?”

Harry’s eyes were glazed “_Yesssss_!!!!” Harry screamed.

Severus raised an eyebrow. ‘_Somebody_ likes it rough.’ He thought, thrusting hard and fast, feeling Harry’s body arch against his, desperately trying to find release.

Harry was moaning loudly, hoping that Severus had remembered silencing charms, and he arched his back, trying to get more friction along his cock. He was _so close_, but couldn’t orgasm.

Finally, Severus’s hand wrapped around his cock, and Harry _screamed_, as that hand pumped once, twice, and Harry’s release hit him with the force of Avada.

Severus felt his own release claim him the same time as Harry’s, and he spilled himself inside his sated lover. He looked down to tell the boy how much he was loved and couldn’t hold back a soft chuckle.

Harry had fainted from the force of his orgasm.

*****

“So, what does this all mean?” Hermione asked, looking up at Draco.

Draco sighed and shook his head. “I wish I knew but judging by the fact that it’s based on a Lifemate bond, it can’t be good for Sev and Harry.”

Hermione nodded. “We need to get this figured out. If Lucius wanted it found, it’s something big. Has he told you anything recently?”

Draco shrugged. “He did say moonstone was a good investment in times like these, but why would he want _me_ to get some?”

Hermione frowned. “I’m not sure…”

“This right here means to close something, and this one is to sever… Do you think they’re trying to get rid of the bond?”

Hermione bit her lip. “I don’t think that’s even possible…” She murmured. “I’ll need to look it up. Are there any books on Carpathians? Specifically, the properties of the Lifemate bond?”

Draco nodded slowly. “There are a _few_, but I don’t own any of them. I can order them, though.”

Hermione nodded. “Go do that now. Don’t tell Harry or Severus about our theory. We don’t want to worry them if it’s impossible. We’ll let them know when we know whether it can work or not.”

Draco nodded and left after working out what the other runes and Latin meant, leaving the intricate wand movements for last.

*****

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” Harry said, worried.

“It is my duty. I am the only capable spy the order has. And, I am the only capable spy the Dark Lord has, as well. He will think twice before killing me, Harry. Do not worry for my safety. As long as you are here for me afterward, nothing can harm me.” Severus said, grabbing his wand and Death Eater mask, pulling the mask on as he kissed Harry quickly. “I will return. Wait here for me, Love.”

Harry looked up at his Lifemate, worry shining in his eyes. “I will, Kaca. Can I watch?” He asked. “To be sure that you’re okay?”

Severus shook his head. “It is too risky. I want you to dull the bond from your side, as much as possible, and I will do the same.”

Harry sighed. “Yes, Severus.” He said sadly.

“You will know if I am in need of you, Harry. I will call.” Severus said, taking a handful of Floo powder from the pot on the mantle. “Leaky Cauldron.” He said, throwing it into the fire and stepping into it.

Harry blinked, and Severus was gone.

The brunet’s eyes filed with worry for his Lifemate. ‘Severus. Be safe.’

Severus’ voice came through the bond. ‘I will. Close the bond, hän ku kuulua sívamet és sielamet.’ (Keeper of my heart and soul)

*****

Harry paced nervously. Hermione and Draco were holed away in Slytherin’s library, trying to decode the papers Draco had copied during his weekend at the Manor.

Ron was keeping Ginny occupied so that she didn’t get bored and try to figure out what they were doing, since it would start a fight. She’d want to help, but she wasn’t of age yet, and Harry didn’t want her involved with all the things they were currently doing. The fewer people that knew, the better.

Harry walked into Severus’ bedroom, which he shared, now, and crawled into the bed, curling up in the sheets and inhaling the scent of his Lifemate. He bit his lip. ‘I wish it weren’t like this. Having to sit here while my other half is in so much danger…’ Harry swiped at the tears that had started to fall. ‘Damn him for taking that mark, anyway!’ He decided, burying his face in the pillow as he finally gave in to the sobs that wracked his slender frame.

*****

Harry was sniffling, fixing a cup of tea, when Severus came back in through the Floo. Suddenly, the man’s barriers fell, and Harry gasped as he both saw and felt the hell he had just been through.

Harry guided him to their bed, taking off shoes and robes along the way, and crawled in with him. “Pot.” Severus gasped out. “Under bed. Soil.”

Harry grabbed the earthenware pot of soil, hoisting it onto the bed and putting it within Severus’s reach.

Severus took some and began spitting into it, making a paste. He quickly lifted his shirt, exposing a bloody gash in his side where something had ripped into him. He grimaced, packing the wound with the moistened soil.

He grunted, laying back down. “Can you take care of the rest, avio päläfertiil?” (Lifemate)

Harry nodded as he touched Severus’ mind, seeing the horrors of what had happened. He bent his head and began licking the smaller wounds, coating them with his healing saliva, as he watched Voldemort plunder Severus’s mind more thoroughly than ever before, discovering the bond and unleashing Greyback on Severus’ unsuspecting form. Luckily, they were immune to lycanthropy, but not the pain of the wounds themselves.

Severus had barely escaped in time. If he hadn’t been so fast, his shape-shifting skills would have been rendered useless.

“He knows.” Harry said, finally raising his head, finished with his task.

Severus sighed. “He does.” His response was glum.

Harry pressed his lips together. “I’m glad.” He said hotly.

Severus looked at him in surprise, and Harry defiantly sent his memories of breaking down in this very bed hurtling along the bond, slamming into Severus’ mind forcefully.

Severus gasped with pain, seeing and feeling as Harry sobbed wretchedly, feeling his heart break knowing that he could not help in any way, feeling useless.

‘I am very sorry I put you through that, Harry.’ Severus sent through the bond.

‘Peje terád.’ (get burned [Carpathian swear words]) Harry returned sullenly.

Severus sighed. “I will not have to leave you again, and at least we know when and where the next raid will be. He believes that I have told no one. All he knows is that I am bound to you.”

Harry bit his lip. “Where?” He asked.

“Hogsmeade. Saturday. We will be there.”

*****

“Ready?” Harry asked, looking around at the assembled people.

Severus, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Zacharias Smith, Fred, George, Remus and Neville all either nodded or voiced their assent as Harry felt Severus’ calm strength flow down the bond reassuringly.

Harry smirked. “Good. We have ten minutes. Spread out near the Three Broomsticks. Be alert, and don’t leave yourself open.”

Nods and sounds of agreement sounded again.

“Severus and I will be nearest to where they’ll be appearing, so we’ll be the first fighting. Don’t be afraid, and don’t hesitate to maim, incapacitate, or kill anyone with a white mask.” Harry finished, knowing in advance that Lucius was not going to be present.

They broke up and Severus hid with Harry behind a small group of trees. Harry had made great strides. In the past few days, under Severus’ rigorous tutelage, he had learned how to shape shift into a wolf, panther, and raven, to travel as shadow, and how to heal others and himself, as well as receiving a crash course in going to ground, should he become too drained. While Severus’ potions could keep them strong without needing it for some time, every few months they would need to go to ground to fully recharge.

“Are you ready?” Severus asked.

“I do this all the time, Sev. Are _you_ ready?”

Severus smirked slowly. “Always, my Love.”

Suddenly, there was the sound of multiple apparitions and several figures in black robes appeared in the area, firing spells at anyone unlucky enough to be out in the area.

Harry and Severus jumped out together, firing spells and deflecting curses in perfect tandem, hardly faltering even when a curse got past the shields.

Draco and Remus had worked their way up to them and they switched partners, Harry working well with Draco as both used their abilities as Seekers to dodge curses and hexes and to dart around people to hit a new target.

Several people, the twins included, had grabbed people and were out of the way, binding them and carting them off to the ministry.

Severus snarled out curse after curse, watching Remus fighting just as feverishly. He threw up a strong shield and paused long enough to grab the man. “Lupin!” He snarled.

“What?!” Remus snapped.

“Be good to my Godson.” Severus said.

Remus snorted. “I could say the same.” He shot back, then turned as the shield broke, fighting again.

Severus narrowly dodged a cutting hex, then felt an immobilizing spell hit him. He felt MacNair grab him from behind.

MacNair turned to Avery and shouted: “Got him! Hit the mate and let’s go!” Then Severus was unwillingly Apparated.

Harry felt a sharp stinging between his shoulders, and the Death Eaters began Disapparating. He felt a sudden loss and was plunged into despair. Severus’ presence in his head had disappeared. His Lifemate was _dead_! He fell to his knees, trembling, sobs of anguish wracking his small frame. “_No_!” He screamed. “_Severus_!”

Hermione knelt in front of Harry, pulling his hands away from his face. “Harry, you need to listen to me! The spell that Lucius was—”

“My Lifemate is _dead_!” Harry screamed at her, slapping her hands away. “I don’t want to hear about some damn spell!”

Hermione set her lips in a tight line. She drew her hand back and let it fly, striking Harry’s cheek with a loud ‘crack!’

Harry fell silent, staring at her in disbelief. “You slapped me.” He said softly, rubbing his reddened cheek.

“Sorry.” Hermione said.

Harry frowned as it sunk in. “You _slapped_ me!” He accused.

Hermione scowled at him. “Yes! Because you need to _listen_, damn you!” She yelled at him.

Harry sighed. “I’m listening.” He said.

Hermione huffed. “Good. Severus isn’t dead.” She told him.

Harry shook his head. “But I can’t feel him.”

Hermione nodded. “I know. The research papers Lucius left for Draco to find were about a spell he was supposed to create. Severus can still feel you and hear your thoughts, but he knows that you can’t feel him. They’ve got him. They’ve blocked the bond in an attempt to kill you both. Here.” She slipped a clear stone with milky spots in it on a silver chain over his head.

“What—”

“Moonstone. It heightens intuition and helps reverse spells that block parts of the brain from the rest. When you get close to Severus—I don’t know _how_ close, so don’t ask—it will be able to negate the spell, and you’ll feel him again. We need to get you two reunited within the week.” She said, worried. “And we’ll have to do without Lucius’ help, as he’s stuck with Voldemort for the time being.”

Harry smiled. “But we still have Narcissa.”

“We need to get back to the castle and plan.”

“So we head back now. I’ll meet you in the headmaster’s office?”

Hermione frowned. He’d _meet_ her there?! Since when?! “Aren’t we going together?”

“I don’t know. Can _you_ sprout wings?” Harry transformed into a raven and flew off, leaving Hermione to glare after him.

“Pompous bastard.”

*****

Narcissa smiled, nodding. “Well, I think I can help. If you Polyjuice as me, which I knew you’d have to, so I have some almost ready, you can get into His hideout with the portkey I have. Lucius will tell you where Severus is. Rescue him and get back out.” She shrugged. “I should have the potion ready tomorrow morning.” She added.

Harry nodded. “I can do that. It’ll give me time to get ready. You two arrange that part, I’ll get what I need together.” He said.

Draco smirked. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” He said.

Harry nodded, mouthing, ‘I’ll get Remy.’ He had found out about the blossoming relationship only two days before.

Draco smiled thankfully.

Harry headed out of the room and started toward the dungeons. He found Remus already waiting outside his and Severus’s rooms. “Draco will be down in a few. Want to come in? Sev won’t mind.”

Remus smiled. “I’d love to. Are you okay?”

Harry opened the door and went to Severus’s liquor cabinet, sighing. “Of _course_ I’m not!” He spat, pouring himself a large glass of Firewhiskey. “My Lifemate’s blocked from me! It _hurts_, Remy! My head knows he’s still alive, but my heart doesn’t get it, and I don’t know if they’re hurting him or not!” He said, choking back tears as he drank the beverage, then threw himself into Severus’ chair, curling up against the leather. “I want him _back_.” He said sadly.

Remus sighed. “You’ll get him back, Harry. You have the ability and the motivation. All you need now is the action to go with it.”

Harry groaned. “I miss him, Remus. The bond feels so wonderful, and now…” He shrugged, sadly. “There’s nothing.”

Remus sighed, gathering Harry into his arms. “You’ll save him, Harry. Merlin knows he’s saved you enough times. Time to return the favour.”

“I suppose. Tonight is going to last forever.” He groaned.

“I don’t even want to think about what you are alluding to.” Remus said dryly. “That is disgusting.”

Harry stared at the werewolf.

“What?!”

“And I suppose Draco’s still a virgin?” He shot back.

Remus flushed. “He _is_, and besides, that’s different.”

Harry smirked. “Right. I forgot. He’s a month older than me.”

“He’s not my Godson!”

“No, he’s _Severus’_ Godson.” Harry snickered, running out of arm’s reach as Remus grabbed for him. “And I’m sleeping with a Professor, too, so I won’t tell!” He added, closing the bedroom door behind him and collapsing into the bed, inhaling Severus’ unique scent and wrapping his arms around the man’s pillow. “Gods, I miss you, Sev.” He whispered to himself, his happy mood completely gone and replaced with desolation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad cliffie... I don't do it often.


	7. The War is Won

Harry stood, walking out of Sev’s room, rubbing the tear-tracks off his face. “Bloody…” He gaped at the sight of Draco spread out on the couch, Remus devouring his cock whole. “Ew.” He said, startling both of them. “No, it’s fine. I’m just heading out, actually. Need some sustenance. Just remember, no cock in arse until Voldie’s dead.”

Remus flushed at the crude reminder. “Um, there’s some poppy seed muffins on Severus’ desk—”

Harry smirked and shook his head. “They don’t bleed quite enough for me.” He said, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh. Right.”

Harry chuckled and headed out of the room, hearing Draco start moaning again. Severus was going to _kill_ Remus for that. ‘But, well, I think Remus shouldn’t know about the depth of the bond _just_ yet.’

He headed up to the Gryffindor dormitory and asked the Fat Lady if she’d let him in without the password.

“Sure, Dear, I know you.” She said, letting him in.

“Harry!” Ron shouted, getting up and rushing to him. “Are you okay? I heard about Snape, mate. Sorry. When are we going to get him back?”

“_We_?” Harry asked, his head buzzing at the smell of blood rushing under the skin of so many people.

Hermione cleared her throat. “Ron, maybe Harry should lay down. Let’s get up to the dorm.” She said, leading Harry up to the boy’s dorm and helping him sit on a bed. “He needs blood, Ron. Do you mind if I—”

“You can’t.” Harry said, flushing. “You’re… Ahem, _fertile_. My body would reject it right now.”

Hermione frowned. “You can _smell_ ovulation?” She asked. “Handy trick.”

Ron sighed, sitting next to Harry and tilting his head. “Go on, then. I trust you.”

Harry smiled gratefully, leaning close to his neck and inhaling. Ron smelled like a rare steak, juicy and filling. Harry sunk his fangs into the tender neck, drinking greedily and moaning at the delicious taste. He pulled away after a few moments, seeing the goofy grin on Ron’s face and the flush on Hermione’s.

“Well.” Hermione said breathlessly. “That was rather… Well.” She repeated, clearing her throat.

Ron blushed. “That felt pretty good.”

Harry flushed and laughed nervously. “Yeah, it’s pretty intense.” He explained.

Ron raised an eyebrow. “So, when do we go to rescue the git?” He asked.

Harry blinked in shock. “You want to help?”

Hermione smirked. “And get a chance to get into Voldemort’s lair? Of course we’re going!”

Harry nodded, smiling. “Thanks. Tomorrow morning.” He bit his lip. “Can we go down to the common room so I can explain something?”

They headed down and Harry stood on a table. “Voldemort has captured my Lifemate, Severus Snape, who has been spying for Dumbledore for some time.” He announced, getting everyone’s attention. “Those of you who are in the DA are going to be brought into his lair tomorrow morning by the call-to-arms spell you are bound by. You were all told of this two weeks ago when you accepted being linked to the spell. If you want to back out, do so now. I feel this may be the last time I will face him. You all know what that means?” He asked, looking around.

Hermione’s eyes widened and she took Ron’s hand, pulling him up to the dormitory they had just exited.

Everyone was silent and their faces were determined as they nodded, some already fingering their wands in anticipation.

Harry smiled. “Thank you all.” He said, stepping off the table to cheers and cries of “Down with Voldemort!”

*****

Harry gathered up the vials of blood he had ready for Severus, and dug through his trunk, looking for the moonstone he had dropped while grabbing his extra potions vials. He gasped, pulling out a potion he hadn’t even remembered brewing.

“Holy fuck. Hear his thoughts without… That’s half the bond opened already!” He shouted in glee. “I need witnesses, in case it’s gone bad.” He murmured to himself.

He found the necklace and quickly slipped it on, hurrying up to Dumbledore’s office, holding the potion.

*****

Draco watched as Harry, in his mother’s body, downed the potion, then opened his eyes, smiling. “It worked!” He announced.

‘Kaca! Are you well? Be careful. Do _not_ kill anyone.’ Severus ordered.

Harry grinned to everyone in Dumbledore’s office. “He’s warning me to be careful.” He said, causing everyone assembled to sigh in relief.

*****

Harry let Draco take his arm and Apparate him to Voldemort's hideout. "Be careful." He whispered once they were there.

Draco gave him a droll stare. "_You_ be careful." He whispered back.

'Yes. _Do_ be careful.' Severus's voice echoed in his head.

Harry smiled. "Shall we go see your father?" He asked.

Draco sneered at Harry's words, even if the voice was his mother's. "Of course, Mother." He hissed.

Harry let Draco lead him to the chamber Voldemort was in, Lucius at his right shoulder.

'Act well, Harry. Both our lives depend on it.'

'Don't you trust my acting skills? Remember what house the Hat wanted me in.'

'Point taken.'

Draco held his breath as Harry walked right up to Voldemort and knelt before him—as much as Narcissa's pregnant body would let him—and murmured, "My Lord," in a deceptively sweet voice.

Voldemort smiled. "Narcissa. What brings you here?"

Harry kept the fake smile plastered on his face. "I was lonely and wanted to talk with my husband about my contractions. I am concerned. The potions are not working anymore." He said, a worried note creeping into his voice.

'Are they really failing?' Severus sounded worried.

'Of _course_ not!' Harry answered.

Lucius blinked, realizing that Harry knew _exactly_ what he was doing. And he was playing the Dark Lord masterfully.

Voldemort waved a hand, sighing. "Please, take him. I'd prefer not to hear the details."

Lucius walked up to Harry, who braced himself. 'This is for Severus.' He reminded himself, and accepted Lucius' fervent kiss. "I missed you, Love." Lucius said, arms wrapped around Harry's waist.

Harry smiled up at him. "And I, you, Darling."

They walked out of the room, Draco following.

As soon as they were out, Harry grimaced. "You kiss like a dead fish." He informed Lucius.

Lucius sneered at him. "And you, my _Love_, kiss like a _man_."

Harry grinned at him. "Well, who would have guessed? I've grown up!"

'You most certainly _have_.' Severus purred.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Yes, well. He's downstairs. A simple Alohomora should open the cell, but you'll have to fight your way out. Are you prepared?" He asked.

'You risk your life at least once every year, and _that_ is the question he asks?! I think I've just lost all faith in the man.' Severus added a long-suffering sigh to punctuate his statement.

Harry snorted. "Aren't I always?" He shot back.

Draco twirled his wand carelessly. "We'll be fine, Father. I'll guard _her_."

'Jackass.' Harry mentally growled, Severus' laughter echoing in his mind.

"I'll be up here. If your escape causes enough chaos, I'll use it to help you."

Harry nodded. "Thank you." He said.

Lucius inclined his head. "_If_, mind you."

Harry nodded and headed for the stairs at the end of the hall. 'Where are you?' He asked.

Severus sighed. 'Last cell. Only opened by Parseltongue. Your cover will be blown. You, Draco and Lucius will all be targets if they see you with me.'

Harry snorted. "Well, that'll be new. It's not like I don’t already have a cosmic 'Kick me' sign on the back of my robes." He grumbled.

Draco chuckled. "He's pointing out that we'll be target practice, isn't he?" He asked drolly. "All your little friends are aware of this as well, aren't they?"

Harry shot him a dry stare. "No, Draco, I'm happily leading all my friends to their possible deaths."

"Are you sure they really understand how big this battle will be, though?" The blond asked quietly as they stopped in front of the solid rock door.

Harry turned to Draco. "When I told Ron and Hermione that this would be the final battle, Hermione was completely silent. All she did was take Ron's hand and lead him up to the boy's dorm. She, at least, knows that it could be their last chance to make love. She wasn't ready to let that pass." He said solemnly. "They _know_. The Order and Aurors have _always_ known the stakes. The twins were finally serious, and every member of age in the D.A. have faced down death with me before at one time or another. We're all ready to die for peace, Draco. I just hope we won't have to."

Draco nodded. "I added Blaise to the call-to-arms spell. He's wanted to fight at your side, but he couldn't risk Voldemort finding out that, unlike his mother, he wasn't purely neutral." He confessed.

Harry stared at him for a moment, then nodded. "Thank you. Anything helps."

'If you two are done with your touching moment, I'm rotting away in here.'

Harry blushed. "Right." //Open.//

The door slid open silently. "Huh. I was _at least_ expecting the ominous rumble sound effect." Draco drawled.

Harry smirked. "Sorry it was disappointing."

Severus shot out and pressed himself against Harry, their Lifemate bond springing back into effect and the Polyjuice melted away early. Harry shivered as Severus' joy and love and fear for his safety swamped him. Too long without his Lifemate's emotions sustaining him had left his body eager to reinforce the bond between them, in an entirely physical way.

Severus kissed Harry deeply, then ruthlessly buried his baser urges. "There will be time later, if we do this right." He snarled, whirling to lead the way out of the dungeons.

Harry and Draco caught him.

“Oh, no, Sev. I’m checking the halls first, you’re following me, and Harry is guarding the back. Got it?” He snapped. “We don’t want you hurt by accident.”

Severus snorted. “Trust me, it wouldn’t be accidental.” He sneered.

“Still, I don’t want you hurt if I can prevent it. I’ve trained for this day, Love. Let me do my job. Please. We’re so close, I can _taste_ my freedom!”

Severus smiled wolfishly. “Mm, really? I’d like to taste your _freedom_.” He purred, leaning down to nuzzle Harry’s neck.

Harry pushed him away. “No time, but I thought you’d be hungry. I brought you these.” He handed him the vials of blood as Draco left to scan the halls.

Severus opened them and sniffed. He sighed. “Ah, Harry, you spoil me. Who is _this_?”

Harry smirked, the scent of a fresh, rare steak wafting toward him. “Drink it, then I’ll tell you.” He said.

Severus raised a brow, downing all three vials rapidly. “Delicious.” He said.

“Yes, Ron is, isn’t he?” Harry asked, smiling smugly.

Severus frowned. “How did you get his blood?”

“Told him you’d need it when I got here.”

“He did that? For me?”

Harry shrugged. “Not really. He did it for _me_, because he knows how much you mean to me.”

Draco appeared at the top of the stairs. “Come on! Quick!” He whispered.

Harry pushed Severus ahead of him, then followed.

They rushed down the hallway, but just as they turned the corner, Draco cursed.

Harry saw Bellatrix Lestrange, and shoved Severus and Draco aside, as he passed them, wand raised.

“Ickle baby Harry going to try to curse me again?” She taunted.

“No. I’m going kill you.” Harry said coldly, his eyes glowing with hatred.

“_No_!” Draco yelled. “Remember the prophecy, Harry!”

“_Fuck_!_ Fine_! CRUCIO TOTALUS!” He screamed.

Bellatrix screamed in agony as she dropped to the floor, convulsing, blood and saliva forming a froth as they poured out of her mouth. Her skin was shredding as her bones splintered, forcing themselves out of her body with the force with which they were breaking.

“I’m surprised that worked.” Severus muttered.

Harry raised his wand, quickly gathering all the power he could for his next spell. “Decerto per mei dexter manus manus!”

Draco sucked in a breath as a shockwave of power erupted from Harry’s wand and suddenly, the hallway was flooded with DA students.

“Find and kill any Death Eaters you can! Leave Lucius Malfoy alone, he’s safe. Avoid Voldemort!” Harry ordered

The students nodded, then ran off, firing spells at anyone unfortunate enough to cross their path.

Draco smiled as Blaise spotted him and they arranged themselves back-to-back, firing curses and erecting shields in tandem as they guarded each other zealously.

Harry rushed back to Severus’ side and quickly erected a shield spell as Severus frowned. “Lucius has my wand.” He said lowly.

Harry could feel the worry and helplessness Severus was experiencing. He was unable to help at all with no wand. “Accio Severus Snape’s wand!” Harry shouted, chuckling a few seconds later as he handed Severus’ wand over to him. “There. Feel better?”

Severus smiled gratefully. “Much, actually. Thank you, Love.” He said, then spun on his heel and began firing off Unforgivables left and right.

Harry watched Severus fighting, his eyes flashing dangerously as he snarled out spell after spell, whipping around only to throw another curse. He was magnificent, but Harry couldn’t afford to watch his Lifemate in perfect fighting form right now. He had a job to do.

“Come on, you sorry bastard, show yourself.” Harry growled, scanning the halls as he and Severus slowly progressed through the masses of people fighting and the dozens of bodies littering the floor.

“Fuck.” Severus snarled, spotting Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown sprawled on the ground. He knelt down as Harry kept firing spells to disarm and stun. He smiled, finding faint pulses on both wrists. He quickly reached into their robe pockets, finding the galleon portkeys they were carrying and laying them on their respective chests before he activated them, sending the unconscious girls to the safety of Hogwarts.

“Thanks.” Harry said gratefully as Severus stood.

“I have a duty to my students. It’s not all for you.” He said testily. Then he smirked. “Although getting rewards from you is also always nice.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “If we survive, fuck rewards, we’ll be able to celebrate!” Harry decided, brandishing his wand.

*****

Harry scanned the halls, suddenly freezing as he spotted Voldemort.

Voldemort sneered at him. //I won’t lose this time, Harry Potter.// He hissed.

“Tommy, speak English, for fuck’s sake, will you? The scare tactic is getting so _old_!” Harry complained, rolling his eyes. ‘Hey, Sev, does the killing curse work on Vampires?’ He asked, offhandedly.

Severus chuckled through the link. ‘I have no idea, Kaca. Do you think you hate him enough to find out?’

Harry shrugged, deciding that he’d give it a try, if nothing else. However, he noticed a movement off to the left, and had to dodge as MacNair’s huge body barrelled past him. He shook his head. “Tommy, your followers need to be better at hand-to-hand combat. The whole ‘run into him and pin him to the ground’ approach only works if your opponent is the same size as you, or really slow. Honestly, if I were either, would I be Gryffindor’s Seeker?”

Harry had dodged three hexes during the course of his little speech and was really starting to anger Voldemort.

Harry aimed his wand and thought of the fact that if it weren’t for the half-man, half-monster hybrid before him, he’d have lived with his parents, probably always knowing that he was a wizard, and that he was loved.

Severus saw Harry’s wand emit a flash of green, but as it hit the Dark Lord, it slid off of him, hardly effective at all, and Severus cursed as Voldemort used the opportunity to petrify Harry.

“Now, Harry Potter, you will di-”

“Sectumsempra! Incendio!” Severus snarled his last two spells, beheading the Dark Lord and burning the body before he unpetrified his lover. “Sorry, Love, there was no other way.” He explained.

Harry shrugged. “It’s fine. I’m not fond of death, after all, and I don’t want to lose our son, either.”

Severus stared at Harry in shock. “Son? Since when?”

“Our first night, I think.” Harry said calmly, letting Severus portkey them back to Hogwarts. “I’m only just now sure. I had a suspicion, but I finally felt movement and was able to feel the presence.”

Severus stared at him in awe. “Our son. And you were just in a battle against a vampire.” He said, glaring at Harry.

Harry shrugged. “It had to be done. It’s not like I knew beforehand, or anything!” He said simply.

*****

Harry smiled, as Ron and Hermione described their fight against Avery and Rudolphus Lestrange. He snorted at the part that featured Lucius shoving Ron onto the floor with a remark about blood traitors so that the blond could kill Avery himself.

Harry looked up at he felt a hand on his shoulder. Severus stood there, staring at Harry intently.

The Gryffindor smiled, taking his hand and turning to Hermione. “We’re going to leave now. See you all tomorrow.” He blushed as catcalls followed him and Severus out of the victory party.

Severus led him silently to their chambers and pulled him into the bedroom. He lay on the bed and watched Harry undress, licking his lips.

Harry smirked. “Ooh, naughty Sev! Do you want me to ride you?” Harry asked cheekily.

Severus’s eyed darkened as he gazed hungrily at the one part of Harry he had not yet experienced. “No.” He said softly. “I want you to fuck me.”

Harry gulped, every hint of teasing gone. “Me? You want _me_ to… Top?” He asked, kneeling on the bed above Severus’s hips, slowly unbuttoning the man’s robes. “I suppose I could… If you’re _sure_?” He asked nervously.

Severus smirked, grabbing his wand and Vanishing his clothes, making Harry shriek. “I’m sure.” He said.

Harry stared down at Severus’ naked body. “Okay, but I want to ride you tomorrow.”

“That can be arranged, provided you properly fuck me before this night is over.” Severus drawled.

Harry lubricated his fingers, then slowly slid one into Severus, staring at the man with wide eyes. “Have you ever done this before, Sev?”

Severus closed his eyes, arching his back slightly. “No.” He answered.

Harry sucked in a breath, realizing how much this meant to the man. “Thank you.” He whispered, adding another.

Severus just opened his eyes and glared at Harry. “Are you _purposefully_ stalling?! I want you inside me, Brat.” He said with finality, grabbing Harry’s shoulders and pulling the teen into a kiss.

Harry huffed when he was released. “You know, I was almost there.” He said. “Just one more finger, but then you moved me and they both slid out, and now I’ve got to lube them again!”

Severus snarled. “Just do it. I’ll be fine.” He ordered.

Harry bit his lip, but lubricated himself, positioning his cock at the tiny entrance. He took a deep breath, then slowly pushed forward.

Severus groaned at the feeling of being stretched, arching as he was filled by his lover.

Harry grabbed Severus’ hips, holding the man still as he pulled out and angled a bit differently, then pushed back in.

Severus’s eyes snapped open and he gasped as his prostate was struck.

Harry smirked, seeing the shock on his Lifemate’s face. “Feels good, huh? Want more?” He asked, pulling out only to push in harder, hitting that same spot.

Severus groaned when Harry began rolling his hips, making sure that every part of his Lifemate was tended to.

Harry panted, throwing his head back as he pounded into Severus roughly. Severus was making little gasping noises with every movement, and he was starting to push back against Harry with every thrust Harry delivered.

Suddenly, Severus stiffened, then cried out as he came all over his stomach, bringing Harry along with him.

Harry collapsed onto Severus, boneless. “Wow.” He sighed. “That was _great_.”

*****

“Draco, Harry, you can come in now.” Severus said, leading Draco and Harry into Narcissa’s bedroom.

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand in a death grip, pulling the Gryffindor with him as he hurried to his mother’s side, staring down at the pink-wrapped bundle in the woman’s arms.

“Draco, meet your sister, Charity Cecilia Malfoy. Do you recognize her?”

Draco licked his lips nervously, placing his hand over the baby and smiled. “I recognize her as my sister, and I welcome her into this world.” He said happily.

Narcissa smiled, nodding her approval. “Wonderful. Harry?”

Harry looked at her in surprise. “Yeah?”

Lucius finally spoke, from his place by the bed. “We’ve discussed the subject for a long time, and Narcissa and I have decided that we’d be honoured if _you_ could be Charity’s Godfather. Would you be willing to take on that role?”

Harry gasped. “_Me_?!”

Severus chuckled, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist to rest them over the tiny bump that would soon be his son. “Yes, Harry, they are asking _you_. It’s rude to keep them waiting for an answer.”

“Oh—Yes. I’d love to. Why _me_, though?”

Narcissa smiled, handing Draco the baby as he smiled and cuddled her close. “Well, you’re Severus’ Lifemate, right? That makes you practically family.” She explained.

Severus chuckled into his ear. “Welcome to the family, Harry.” He teased.

Harry sighed. “I guess there are worse fates to be had.” He said simply, going to stand next to Draco, looking down at his Goddaughter. She was tiny, and even though she was still red and wrinkled, she was still beautiful to both Harry and Draco.

It was in that moment that the two teens finally came to a silent agreement that so long as they both had Charity to protect, they could work together if needed.

THE END


End file.
